A shinobi is born
by Kitty Petro
Summary: A girl from our world appears in konoha nd starts a new life as a shinobi. Rated for Yuri, language, sexual tones etc. Mainly Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kitty Petro was having the time of her life. She had finished school and had decided to celebrate by visiting Japan, something she had always wanted to do. She was now strolling down a lane filled with shops that looked like the stereotype dirty shops that probably only had one customer per year. Kitty had no intention to buy anything, until a glint in the corner of her eye made her turn, seeing a beautiful ring lying on a pillow at one of the shops.

"That's a nice ring" Kitty said to the woman who smiled at her with a toothless smile.

"Hai, best one there is, very special, none like it."

Kitty smiled, thinking that, now she was probably going to get a lecture on how priceless it was. "How much?" She asked.

"Ring is special, grants wishes to the wielder."

"You don't say" Kitty said silently asking herself how dumb the Japanese thought the tourists was.

"The purer the soul the more wishes the ring grants," the woman continued Kitty dragging out the wallet. "For a beautiful young woman like you, 2000 yen."

Kitty smiled and gave the woman the money and took the ring. Placing it on her finger she stopped as she felt… warmer, more complete, even more confident. She turned to the woman who smiled.

"Special ring yes, grants wishes to those whit pure intentions."

Kitty smiled and walked away looking curious at her ring. It was true that she believed in magic… maybe this wasn't so stupid after all. Maybe she should go away somewhere, on some adventure. She had always wanted to do something unbelievable, like doing magic or… Kitty smiled as she looked out over Tokyo's streets and saw a huge poster featuring the newest Naruto movie.

"Hmm, I always did want to be a ninja" she said to herself turning to the ring. "And being a ninja is so much more fun and exiting than being a normal girl in this boring world… alright then… ring, I wish I was in the Naruto universe, around the time Naruto starts at school."

She blinked as the world around her went black for a nanosecond, and then she stood in a village that she had no problem recognising. She was in Konoha.

"OK now, where is the Hokage office…" Kitty smiled and went off to the general direction of where she knew the office to be.

……………

Sarutobi could do nothing more than to blink at the blond girl in front of him.

"OK let me see if I have understood you correctly… You are from another universe where this village is a part of a teenage series?"

"Hai" Kitty said with a smile.

"And you got this ring that grants you wishes and you came here because you want to be a shinobi?"

"Sounds about right."

Sarutobi sighed. "How do I know that you aren't tricking me? You could be a spy."

Kitty smiled. "If I give you evidence will you let me join the academy? I can turn myself into a kid no problem, but my back story needs a little help from the village."

"I'm listening; prove to me that what you are saying is true."

"You are the Sandaime, the leader of this village; your grandson is called Konohamaru. Your pupils are the legendary Sannins, Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Naruto Uzumaki should be called Namikaze as his father is the yondaime. He is also a jinjuriki with the kyubii sealed inside him. Kiba Inuzuka's dog is called Akamaru; your leader of interrogations is called Ibiki, need I go on?"

"No that's enough."

Kitty smiled. "Good to know. Well then one question, how old is Naruto now?"

"5 years, he starts 1st grade today… again."

Kitty smiled. "Let me guess, he has flunked 2 years huh?"

"Yes he did… not that it's any bad thing, we let him in 2 years early so he had somewhere to be. Now he can be with other children at his real age."

Kitty nodded and turned to the ring, Sarutobi nearly jumping through the roof as Kitty changed into a 5 year old girl.

"All right then how do you plan on getting me into shinobi academy?"

Sarutobi sighed and sat down. "I got an idea, but it will be a little harsh I think" he said.

"Let me hear it."

"Your story… I need to tell it to one more jounin, one that won't tell the story to the rest of the world. You will pledge to be the lone survivor of a small village, with amnesia. You have been brought here by said jounin and are now a citizen of Konoha. Does that sound good to you?"

Kitty nodded and smiled.

"Since you are an orphan so to speak you will get a small apartment for free, I will pay the expenses, just as I do with Naruto. You will get some money each month so you can eat and get some decent clothes."

Kitty smiled and nodded again glad that Sarutobi was so nice.

"Now if you could please do me the favour and wait outside for a while?"

"As you wish Sandaime."

Kitty walked out and Sarutobi walked up to his secretary.

"Get me Kurenai, tell her it's urgent."

……………………

"And to finish it off remember this is an S ranked secret, tell anyone and you will be punished."

"As if anyone would believe me" Kurenai said with a huff. "So where is this girl?"

"Right outside. You can come in Ms Petro."

The door opened and Kitty walked in blinking at Kurenai. "Wow, Kurenai Yuhii, I am honoured."

Sarutobi sighed. "Kurenai this is Kitty… what happened to your eye?"

Kitty smiled looking at her right eye, which in stead of a pupil had a darker blue spiral in it. (Think Al Bhed eyes from Final Fantasy) "I decided I wanted a kekkei genkai. Why should the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's have all the glory? I decided to call it kajougan, cool huh?"

"I am almost afraid to ask what it does" Sarutobi said.

"When it is activated I can read lips and understand all languages in the world, including animals. Cool huh?"

Kurenai turned to Sarutobi. "Sandaime are you sure about this?"

"I don't think we have a choice. And besides, I'd rather have this kid on our side, that magic of hers might come in handy. Now take her to the academy, tell the story we agreed on and let Iruka place her among the students."

"As you wish Sandaime. This way Petro san."

Kitty smiled and followed bowing gently to Sandaime once before Kurenai closed the door leading the girl towards the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurenai was a little baffled to say the least. She was walking next to a girl who looked like she was five, who really was 21; wich came from another world and knew everything about them.

"So one question, those eyes, are they a kekkei genkai or something?"

Kurenai smiled at Kitty's question. "No, not really a kekkei genkai… my eyes is the result of a jutsu I used to enhance my genjutsu abilities… I thought I could change it back but apparently not… my fault for not studying enough back when I was a genin I guess. All right here we have the academy… now behave and remember, you are a girl who has lost everything, including your memories, try to keep that in mind."

Kitty nodded. "Got it. Act like Hinata in sorrow, no problem."

Kurenai gave Kitty a look that made Kitty blink?

"What? She is shy and has a bad self esteem, it's the truth, don't blame me, blame her father Hiashi."

Kurenai shaked her head and entered, Kitty behind her. Kurenai knocked on a door to a room and ducked her head in. "Iruka may I talk to you for 5 seconds?"

She stepped back as Iruka came out, looking surprised at Kitty. "Iruka this is Kitty Petro… I found her on my way home from a mission. Her village was destroyed, and all she remembers is her name. Our doctors have figured out that she has chakra and the Sandaime wants her to be one of your students… is that ok?"

Iruka smiled at Kitty kneeling down to be at her eye level. "Of course, we could always need some new blood. Nice to meet you Kitty Chan, I'm Iruka. Do you want to come in and meet your new friends and classmates?"

Kitty gave an unsure and scared look at Kurenai but slowly nodded, taking the hand Iruka offered.

"Thank you for bringing her Kurenai, you should go and rest."

Kurenai nodded. "See you around Kitty" she said ruffling Kitty's blonde hair making Kitty smile.

Iruka let Kitty inside, Kitty smiling a little shy at the children in the room, sitting in the classroom Kitty recognised from the manga and anime.

"Well class we have one more student joining us, this is Kitty Petro, she just moved to Konoha. Kitty why don't you find a seat so we can continue the class."

Kitty nodded and walked up the stairs, smiling as she saw a boy she recognised.

"Um, can I sit here?"

Naruto blinked as the girl smiled gently at him, her eyes just beaming friendship.

"Yeah sure" he said with a smile sliding longer onto the bench so the girl could sit down.

"I'm Kitty," Kitty said holding out a hand.

"Naruto" he said taking her hand shaking it.

"All right then, can anyone here tell me what techniques a ninja can use?"

Naruto was the first one who raised his hand to Iruka's question, Kitty feeling the stares he got, silently telling him to not show off.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Um there is ninjutsu wich uses chakra to make all different kind of cool techniques, and genjutsu wich uses chakra to mess whit your head, taijutsu wich is fighting with your hands and legs… and there is one more… ah weapon training, wich you use kunais and throwing stars to hit your opponents."

Iruka smiled. "Very good Naruto."

Kitty scowled as she felt the scowling continuing and decided she wanted to show Naruto that he had a friend. "Wow Naruto you are so smart" she said with a smile, showing Naruto that she did mean it.

Naruto smiled goofily and scratched the back of his head. "Nah it's nothing."

Iruka coughed, getting attention again. "Now then this first year we will only do the most basic training in different classes, so that you can learn about controlling your chakra and so you can figure out what fighting style fits you best. Now this is your school schedule, I hope you will try your best to become a shinobi or kunoichi of Konoha."

There was about 1 minute of silence as the schedules were passed around Kitty feeling so giddy over actually getting started at becoming a ninja. She looked up as a bell rang, Iruka smiling.

"OK class, recess, you have fun and I will see you in here again in about 30 minutes."

Everyone ran up and out, with a few exceptions. Kitty smiled as she saw that Shikamaru had fallen asleep at his desk. Hinata walked slowly down from her own seat, casting shy glances at Naruto with a small blush, bowing gently to Iruka before leaving, and Naruto didn't seem too eager to get out in the crowd. Kitty smiled shyly and turned to Naruto.

"Say Naruto Kun… um I have just gotten here and don't really know anyone… I was wondering if you could show me around after class."

Naruto blinked, realising that Kitty had more or less asked him if they could hang out… like friends.

"R-r-r-really?"

Kitty nodded.

"Awesome, sure that'd be great."

"Hey you two, come on, you can't stay in here all day."

Kitty and Naruto smiled and ran down; bowing gently to Iruka before running out, Iruka so happy over the fact that Naruto had gotten a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto was smiling as he led Kitty out to the playgrounds for recess.

"OK so this is the playgrounds" he said smiling pointing helpfully out to Kitty.

"That is my favourite place" he said pointing to the swing tied up on a branch of a tree, Kitty recognising it at once.

"So who are our classmates again?" Kitty asked.

Naruto suddenly looked downcast. Kitty sighed, hating herself for this but pressing on, Naruto would thank her in the late run.

"What's the matter?"

"No one really wants' anything to do with me" Naruto said sad.

"Why not?"

"I don't know" Naruto said, now bravely trying to hold back the tears.

"But everywhere I go, the villagers give me these looks, filled with hate. I guess most of them have told their children that I am bad or something, at least no one want anything to do with me."

"Not everyone can hate you" Kitty said smiling and hugging Naruto.

"I like you. Now let's see, maybe you have some friends here that you don't know of."

Kitty smiled and looked around until she saw a perfect example.

"What about him?" She asked and pointed. Naruto looked.

"Um I think his name is Shino… he is always quiet, sticks to himself for the most time, don't really know much about him really. Well he sounds nice to me… what about those two staring at the skies."

Naruto looked.

"Shikamaru and Choji, they are nice, paid for me once when I had gone out to eat and forgotten my wallet… well their fathers did anyhow."

"See, first friends already" Kitty said with a big smile. Then she blinked her grin widening.

"Hey Naruto who is that girl over there?" Naruto looked.

"Oh that's Hyuuga Hinata, she is kind of weird."

"Weird?"

"Well it's hard to explain" Naruto said. "She always comes up to me trying to say something, but ends up stuttering, looking at her feet, twiddling her fingers before she turns red and runs away with a short sorry I bothered you."

Kitty smiled.

"Sounds to me like she'd like to be your friend but is to shy to ask you for anything."

"Shy? She's a Hyuuga, have you seen them? They are anything but shy."

"I wouldn't know" Kitty said smiling a sad smile. "The village I came from was destroyed, along with my memory. All I remember is a kind woman with a Konoha hitai-ite leading me here. This is my home now…"

The bell rang and Kitty smiled. "Come on, we don't have time being sad, class is starting."

And with that they walked inside for class, Naruto feeling a little better about life at the moment.

……………

As the bell rang signalising freedom Kitty turned to Naruto.

"So where should we go first?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but closed it as they walked out. Kitty looked and smiled.

"Ohayo Kurenai sempai, arigato once again for taking me here."

Kurenai smiled. 'Girl is a good actress at least.'

"You are welcome Kitty chan. Now may I ask what you are going to do now that school is finished?"

"Naruto Chan has offered to show me Konoha."

Naruto smiled and waved. Kurenai smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"That's very nice of you Naruto, take good care of her."

Naruto blinked and sniffed, and Kitty understood that Kurenai was probably the first kunoichi who had showed Naruto affection.

"So what brings you here?" Kitty asked.

"Well multiple things, this is for you from the Sandaime."

Kitty blinked as she got a key to an apartment and a wallet filled to the brim with money.

"That is all you have to live for, for the rest of the month. Also, the Sandaime said that he has alerted all shinobi stores and told them that if a girl called Kitty Petro comes inn anything she buys goes on his tab, so enjoy yourself and find yourself a good shinobi outfit."

Kitty smiled and then turned to Naruto, who was not smiling.

"A jounin said that to me too" he said with a small laugh. "When I tried to walk inside the shinobi store I was kicked out… literary."

Kurenai frowned. "You know if you'd like I can go with you, so you kids have someone to take care of you. Unless you mind having the two of us on your tail?"

"Two of us?" Kitty said.

"Umm H-h-h-hi Kitty Chan… Naruto Kun… Kurenai Sensei."

Kitty smiled. Perfect.

Kurenai smiled.

"This is Hinata; she is in my care for the moment."

"Yeah, you are in our class right Hinata Chan?"

Hinata smiled shyly and nodded, not daring to look at Naruto who started to think that maybe Kitty was right and he could have some friends.

"So Naruto what do you think? Mind if you show all of us your view of Konoha?"

Naruto smiled. "I'd love to. First stop, Ichiraku ramen."

Kitty smiled and tuned to Kurenai. "I knew he was going to say that."

Kurenai giggled as the 2 girls and 1 shinobi walked after Naruto to get some food in their stomachs before the tour of the town.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"IDATAKIMASU." Kurenai smiled as Kitty, Naruto and Hinata ate together at Ichiraku, on her tab sure, but still it was nice to see Hinata bonding whit anyone. She usually was to shy to make friends.

"So wich shinobi store has the best clothes?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know" Naruto said. "As I said I get thrown out each time I enter one."

Hinata looked up in surprise. "Why do they do that?"

Kurenai frowned knowing the reason why. And judging by the look of Ichiraku and his daughter Amaye, they knew too.

"I can take you to the shop I use," Kurenai said with a smile. "It's not too far from here either; they deal in everything from weapons, to clothes to scrolls and even have books on different jutsu's."

"Cool" Naruto said finishing up his 5th bowl of ramen.

"Thank you once more for buying us food Kurenai sensei" Hinata said bowing as she stood from her place, once to Kurenai, and once to the two behind the counter. "And thank you for the meal, it was very good."

"It was our pleasure" Ichiraku said bowing himself. "Thank you for eating at our place Miss Hyuuga, and please tell your friends and family about us."

"I will" Hinata said smiling.

Kurenai smiled as the three children… well two children and one adult in disguise, walked out and started talking… well Naruto anyhow, Kitty and Hinata just nodded to everything he said.

"How much?" Kurenai asked sighing at all the empty bowls on the counter.

Ichiraku smiled. "It's on the house today."

Kurenai blinked. "Why?"

"Because you are the first shinobi with the exception of Iruka that has joined Naruto here. It is our way of thanking you for being on his side, not enough people does."

"Yeah" Kurenai sighed. "Poor boy. Now we should go, thank you for the meal."

Kurenai walked out, shaking her head as Naruto finished telling a joke that he probably didn't even understand, making Kitty laugh like hell and Hinata blush.

"All right children let's go" Kurenai said. "The shop is this way."

……………

Kitty was in heaven. She had never seen so much awesome clothes in her life.

"All right first things first" Kurenai said. "You three can go and get a weapons pouch, 5 kunais and 10 throwing stars each, it's on me."

"Awesome" Naruto and Kitty cheered, Hinata just standing still, not really sure how to feel.

As the kids went amok in the clothing section after having gathered the weapons and pouch, the vendor of the store went up to Kurenai.

"Ohayo Kurenai, how are you today?"

"Pretty good" Kurenai said smiling gently as Naruto chose the most visible orange jumpsuit holding it out, Kitty shaking her head.

"Um Kurenai Chan, you do of course know who that is right?"

Kurenai caught the tone the vendor held and glared at him.

"Yes. The son of the yondaime, a poor boy who has seen nothing but hate since he came to this world. Also his friends are a girl called Kitty Petro… I think the Sandaime has sent out messages of her. And I don't really think I need to tell you who the girl is, I think her Hyuuga eyes speak for themselves."

The vendor sighed. "All right Kurenai I get your point… I won't kick him out."

"Good, because when he grows older and get his hitai-ite he will most likely continue coming here."

And with that Kurenai walked up to the three academy students. "So what have you found…? Where is Kitty?"

"I'm here" Kitty said coming out of a trying room dressed in some clothes.

She was wearing a pair of black shinobi sandals and a pair of blue shorts with a white part on her right leg. She was wearing a fleece like vest in black, with a small hood, and over her heart the vest had a circle with a hypnotic circle in white and blue. And judging from the small opening Kitty had on the vest, she was wearing a fishnet shirt under it.

"This feels good" Kitty said smiling trying a few taijutsu kicks to get the feel of it. "Nothing flashy, and still so cool."

"It looks good on you Kitty Chan" Hinata said smiling.

"Thanks" Kitty said turning to Kurenai. "Would it be a little overkill to get a pair of fingerless gloves too?"

"No it wouldn't be overkill" Kurenai said smiling as Kitty got a pair of leather fingerless gloves in black, trying them on.

"All right I'll go and take these off again so I can pay… well Sandaime can anyways."

And whit that she ran off again Kurenai turning to Naruto. "How much sugar has she been eating today?"

"I dunno" Naruto said shrugging.

"And you Naruto, what did you find?"

"Well first I found this really cool blue and orange jumpsuit, but Kitty said a ninja shouldn't dress in orange, it sort of goes against the blending in theme we seem to do, or something like that so she found this for me in stead."

Kurenai smiled as he held up a shinobi jacket mainly in black, but with one singular orange stripe up on the middle of his jacket over the zipper (think of his shippuden outfit). Also he had picked out a completely black pair of shorts and a black t shirt. His shinobi sandals were a standard blue, and he too had a pair of blue fingerless gloves in his grasp.

"Looks good Naruto, you'll be one cool looking shinobi, right Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and stuttered before nodding franticly.

Naruto grinned. "Thank you Hinata… how about you?"

"I-I-I don't want to be a bother" Hinata said low. "Besides, I can afford my own clothes."

"Aw come on Hinata we are your friends, let us at least buy you something" Kitty said, having gotten out of the testing room holding her new clothes in her hands.

Hinata blushed. "All right… how about a book on different jutsu's? I could need the extra study."

Kitty sighed but nodded. "Sure, we can get you that, right Kurenai sempai?"

"Sure" Kurenai said with a smile.

Kitty took her new shinobi clothes as well as Naruto's new clothes and the book Hinata handed her going to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Kitty Petro; the Sandaime said that all I buy goes on his tab."

The vendor sighed and wrote the numbers down, deciding to go to the Hokage later on.

"All right here are your wares, thank you for choosing The shinobi world, please come again."

"We will" Naruto said with a grin.

Kurenai smiled. "Why don't you guys go outside, this won't take long."

As the younger 3 walked out Kurenai laid down the 3 weapons pouches she had promised the children. "I'll take these… and if the Hokage later asks why the bill is so big, you could always tell the truth and say that no shinobi stores have wanted to give Naruto clothes… if you don't, I will, and I will give the full reason too."

"Yes ma'am" the vendor said bagging the goods.

Kurenai smiled and gave the vendor the correct amount of money and turned around to head out. "Good day Haru, give my regards to your wife."

Haru sighed. He had a feeling this day was going to be a long one


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kitty smiled and waved good bye to Hinata and Kurenai as she and Naruto walked up to their homes in Konoha.

"Well then" Kitty said looking at the door that was going to be her new home. "Let's see how things look."

"I'm sure it's going to be nice," Naruto said, grinning his usual big grin, still hyper over the fact that he had a friend.

Kitty placed the key in the door and turned it around. The door opened and Kitty and Naruto walked in. It wasn't big, but not really small either. It was a small kitchen with a stove and a refrigerator, and one more room with a bed and a small bookshelf.

"Nice" Kitty said, Naruto nodding agreeing.

"Looks like my place, only cleaner."

Kitty smiled and yawned, it was getting late. "Well, can you wake me tomorrow so we can go together to school?"

"Sure" Naruto said walking towards the door. "See you tomorrow then."

"Hai" Kitty said. "And Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Kitty who gave him a friendly hug.

"Thank you."

And with that Naruto walked out the door, going to sleep at his own place, it had been a long day

It went a few weeks of theory at school, before suddenly Iruka felt it was time for the class to have their first Taijutsu class. So suddenly they stood outside in the schoolyard, Iruka in front of the class. After a few minutes of basics Iruka got the class attention.

"OK class a shinobi's work often involves thinking on your feet. I have now drilled you in the basics of taijutsu, I will now pair you up and you will spar against each other, feel free to experiment, this is going to be fun, the winners of each spar go up to the next round, the best in the class get's an A."

"All right" Kitty and Naruto said thumping their fists into the air.

"OK we will do this fair" Iruka said.

"All girls fight girls and all boys fight boys. Now then, first match, Hyuuga Hinata against Petro Kitty."

Kitty smiled to Hinata. "Let this be a good match huh Hinata?"

Hinata didn't seem so sure. They lined up and Kitty turned to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata can you promise me one thing?"

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Don't hold back on me, I'd rather lose a fair fight than win a fixed one."

Hinata blinked and Kitty smiled to herself as she almost saw a light bulb light up in Hinata's head. 'Thank you Naruto fanfic writers' she said to herself getting into a stance.

Iruka looked at the two girls smiling. "Go!"

Kitty rushed in aiming a fist at Hinata's stomach. Hinata deftly went to the side, uttering one word that made Kitty gulp.

"Byakugan."

Suddenly all Kitty could concentrate on was avoiding Hinata's deadly fingers aiming for her chakra points. She lasted 5 minutes before she landed on her ass.

"Ouch… I yield. Thanks for the awesome match Hinata."

Hinata blinked and helped Kitty up. "I'm sorry Kitty san" she mumbled.

"Whatever for?" Kitty asked. "I'm not hurt, and you did what you had to do, don't feel bad for doing your best, ok?"

Hinata nodded. "OK."

Kitty smiled and sat in the shade still watching everything with a small smile, trying her best not to grin as Naruto beat his opponent and went on to the next round too.

The class ended pretty fast, no one really surprised about Sasuke's victory and an A. Kitty rolled her eyes as all the girls squealed.

"Oh give me a brake all he does is cheat."

"And how could he do that?" Sakura asked shocked over that there was a girl in the world who didn't like Sasuke.

"His sharingan makes him able to copy any movement after he has seen it, in other words, we need to train for something hard and he can just watch a professional do it once and he is an expert… stupid prick."

And with that Kitty, Naruto and Hinata walked off to Ichiraku's to eat; they had had a long day.

"Wow this is good" Kitty said smiling.

"Yeah so why don't you come here every day like I do?" Naruto asked.

"Because I care about my body" Kitty said frankly making Hinata giggle.

"Hey Kitty… may I ask you something?" Hinata asked later as the trio walked away from Ichiraku's place, suddenly shy.

"Sure" Kitty said smiling.

"Well tomorrow it's Saturday… I was wondering if maybe you could come over to my place so we can practice taijutsu together."

Kitty stopped and blinked. "Me? Inside the Hyuuga compound? I feel honored. Sure Hinata, if it's ok for your father."

"Hey what about me?" Naruto asked a little sour.

Hinata blushed and started to fiddle with her fingers and stuttered and Kitty sighed and decided to help.

"Naruto Hinata is a princess of the Hyuuga clan; do you really think that her father is going to let a boy into his home unsupervised to be with his daughter?"

Naruto blinked as a light went up in his head. "Ohhhhhhh."

"Glad you understand" Kitty said smiling.

"No problem" Naruto said. "Hey I got to go, see you later?"

"Sure" Kitty said Hinata nodding.

"Good bye Naruto Kun."

Naruto waved and walked off Kitty sighing and turning towards Hinata.

"OK we have got to do something about that problem of yours" she said.

"What problem?" Hinata asked.

"Well the fact that you barely manage to say a word around him because you like him for one" Kitty said smiling as Hinata blushed deep red. "I rest my case" Kitty said. "Don't worry we will take it one step at a time. But seriously though, is it really ok? I have heard rumors about your father."

"It will be ok" Hinata said smiling. "Besides, I'd rather fight you than my little sister… I might hurt her by accident."

"OK that is another thing we need to fix" Kitty said shaking her head starting to walk off again Hinata following.

"Fix what?" Hinata asked.

"Your idea that you have to hold back while fighting. Because if all you do is holding back, by the time you have to fight an enemy you will die. You are a kunoichi in training… you don't have the luxury of holding back… I will see you tomorrow, kay?"

Hinata looked sad, clearly understanding that Kitty was right.

Kitty smiled and hugged Hinata. "Sorry for being tough… but it has to be done, you might as well learn now, than learn it later."

Hinata smiled hugging Kitty back. "It's ok… I will see you tomorrow; can you find your way to my place yourself?"

"The Hyuuga compound?" Kitty huffed to illustrate her humor. "It's not hard to find Hinata. See you tomorrow."

As soon as Hinata walked away Kitty turned and had to swallow a gasp as she stood face to face with Kurenai.

"Sheesh don't do that" she said huffing.

"Sorry" Kurenai said smiling. "Nice little pep talk there, but did you have to be so hard on her?"

"Let me ask you another question, in all the years you have watched after Hinata how often have you tried being gentle with her and how often has it worked?"

"All right point taken" Kurenai said. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not much" Kitty said smiling. "I was thinking that I should do some reading on ninja styles I know what they are, but not sure what style I would end up using. Hey you think you could teach me some genjutsu?"

"Sure" Kurenai said smiling. "On one condition."

"What?" Kitty asked smiling.

"You said this world is an animation series in your world… I'd like to see what I look like as a cartoon."

Kitty smiled and twisted her ring, ending up with a manga in her hands. "Now before I give you this I want to make some things clear, even if you see something in here it might not be like that after I enter this world, like teams and such, is that clear?"

"Yeah of course" Kurenai said smiling.

Kitty smiled giving Kurenai the manga, flipping to the side where Kakashi, Asuma and herself promoted their students for the chunin exams.

"I see what you mean" Kurenai said smiling. "These teams may not be effective with you in school, that year we might have to let 4 teams pass instead of the usual 3."

"Good to know, now that genjutsu lesson?"

Kurenai smiled and gave Kitty back her manga. "Of course, I'll meet you in training ground 4 in 5 minutes; I need to get something back home."

Kitty smiled and ran off; this was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About 5 minutes later Kitty smiled as Kurenai entered the training grounds.

"OK where do we start?" Kitty asked.

"At the bottom" Kurenai said smiling. "Dispelling genjutsu."

"Dispelling? Aww that's no fun."

"You sure you used to be 21?" Kurenai asked.

"Fine, fine I get it, now then dispelling?"

Kurenai smiled and went fast through what Kitty had to do. About 5 hours later, Kitty was on her knees panting.

"Holly crap I suddenly understand what the big deal about genjutsu is, it doesn't seem this bad on TV."

Kurenai smiled. "That's the thing about genjutsu; its entire purpose is to mess with your head. Now then I think that's enough for now, you're still getting used to this world; you have only been here for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah" Kitty said smiling. "Thanks though, I know you probably have other things to do."

"No problem, it was my pleasure to help. Now any questions?"

"I got 2" Kitty said smiling impishly. "Question 1, what element do you control?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I know there are 5 element a ninja can make jutsu's of, some even have 2 and get's kekkei genkai's, like the Senju's wood ability as they have earth and water affinity. I know Kakashi has lightning and Asuma has air… I'm just curious; I'm pretty what my affinity is so I have decided to ask around to see if someone can help me with ideas for jutsu's is all."

"I'm fire" Kurenai said smiling. "Like about 50 per cent of Konoha."

"Yeah I figured as much" Kitty said smiling.

"And question 2?"

"Are you straight or bisexual?"

Kurenai blinked and blushed. "Where did that come from?"

"Remember I'm really 21" Kitty said smiling. "And I'm gay and perverted to boot, now please?"

"How do you not know that I'm gay?" Kurenai asked, Kitty simply smiling.

"I can see into the future!"

Kurenai sighed. "Bisexual, anything else?"

"Nope, my inner pervy mind is happy."

Kurenai sighed and walked away. It wasn't until she got home that her mind suddenly thought.

'Hold on… she knew that I wasn't gay because of her comic books of the future… does that mean I'm dating in the future?'

The next day Kitty could do nothing more than to shake her head at the giant gates of the Hyuuga compound.

'Maybe they are overcompensating for something' she thought to herself, snickering a little as she knocked on the door. Two second later the door opened to show a Hyuuga, apparently from the side branch in the family if the scar on the man's forehead was any indication.

"Um… hi? Hinata Sama invited me" Kitty said smiling gently.

"Ah yes, you must be Petro san" the man said letting Kitty in. "Follow me, I'll show you to the training grounds."

Kitty followed and soon she smiled as she saw Hinata.

"Hey Hinata how are you?" Hinata looked up and smiled gently.

"Hi Kitty." Hinata turned to the man who had been leading Kitty up to her. "Thanks Hiro san, for bringing my friend here."

"It was no problem Hinata hime, now take care."

"We will," Kitty said bowing.

After Hiro had gone and a bit of stretching Kitty and Hinata started taijutsu practice. After a while Kitty stopped.

"Hinata didn't we agree yesterday that you were to stop holding back?"

Hinata looked shameful down into the ground Kitty smiling.

"Come on once again, and no holding back."

Hinata nodded, getting into her stance, Kitty figuring out it probably was wise not to tell Hinata that her father just entered the battle ground.

She lunged, and Hinata blocked. Kitty smiled as she felt Hinata going it out for full, doing her best to dodge Hinata's lethal fingers. Kitty lasted for about 3 minutes before Hinata managed to get a hit on her chest sending her flying. Kitty sat up with a groan.

"Holly crud Hinata that was awesome."

Hinata blinked. "R-r-really?"

"Yeah you are awesome at kicking butt."

Then suddenly Kitty noticed something. Ah right, Hiashi. "Um… Hinata?"

Hinata turned to look at what Kitty looked at and got beet red. "F-f-father!"

"Hiro san told me our guest had come by, I decided to come and take a look" Hiashi said lifting an eyebrow. "You seem to be doing well Hinata, I can't remember last time you fought someone this hard."

"Thank you father."

Hiashi nodded and turned to Kitty.

"Whatever it is you are doing to make my daughter see the light… don't stop doing it."

"No sir" Kitty said smiling.

Hiashi walked off and Hinata started breathing normally again.

"You ok?" Kitty asked.

Hinata nodded.

"OK then, from the top!"

Hinata groaned. "Again?"

"Yes, come on are you a kunoichi in training or not?"

"Fine, but if you end up in the hospital ward, don't blame me."

"That's the spirit" Kitty said grinning, Hinata just shaking her head.

This was going to end in tragedy, she could feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

And so the years went by, Kitty growing up for the second time in her lifetime, with her new friends. True to her nature she never missed a chance to pull pranks on Sasuke together with Naruto. Hinata got a boost in the confidence department, and by the start of their final year, she and Naruto was going out, to which Kitty simply replied, "Took you long enough."

On Kitty's 15th birthday, Naruto showcased his new jutsu, Sexy no jutsu, just because he knew how pervy Kitty was. Kitty thanked him for the dedication, wiping the nosebleed away. Kitty had bent some rules up through the years too and when she saw Naruto having problems with the bunshin no jutsu, she told him about the kage bunshin no jutsu which she had a feeling would help him better… it did, and Iruka was none the wiser how Naruto had learned the jutsu.

Then came the day of the final exams. Kitty walked out, ready to start the day… more or less.

"Hey Naruto, go ahead without me, I have somewhere to be."

Naruto nodded, Kitty often walked off for herself, and he respected her need for peace and privacy. Naruto walked off and Kitty headed towards her own destination, the hokage's tower. Once there Sarutobi was fast to let her in.

"Good morning Miss Petro, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good" Kitty said smiling. "Since today is more or less where the show in my world starts, I have decided to give a small advice. It would be wise of you to have someone guard the forbidden scroll tonight… preferably a jounin… just in case."

Kitty smiled gently and bowed.

"Now I have to get my hitai ite, I will most likely talk with you later today."

Kitty walked out and as soon as she was gone, Sarutobi rose and turned to his right, were an ANBU suddenly stood.

"Tell Anko I want her here now!"

NARUTONARUTONARUTO

Kitty walked into class just as the bell rang, taking a seat next to Ino, who were looking at Sasuke a few seats in front.

"Sheesh Yamanaka, are you going to be a fan girl all your life or are you going to be a ninja?"

Ino scowled at her. "What do you have against Sasuke Kun?"

"Ino, if I was to list them we'd be here all day."

"Be nice, he has had his entire clan wiped out."

"So have I" Kitty said holding true her background as a sole survivor of a small village.

Kitty was spared from Ino's reply by Iruka who entered the classroom.

"All right class, this is your final exam."

Kitty smiled, this was going to be fun.

NARUTONARUTONARUTO

About 2 hours later Kitty, Hinata and Naruto stood outside the school, each wearing their official Konoha hitai ite's. Kitty decided to wear hers as Zabuza did, on her forehead, but on the left side, tied right over her right ear.

"All right guys let's go and celebrate" Kitty said.

Naruto turned towards the door waving at Iruka who smiled. "Yeah, let's go and party. ICHIRAKU RAMEN HERE WE COME."

Hinata giggled. "Well first I promised father to tell him how it went… hey there he is. Father!"

Hinata ran up to Hiashi, Kitty and Naruto following.

"Good day Hyuuga Sama" Kitty said bowing.

"I see all three of you made it through" Hiashi said gently smiling.

Up over the years Hiashi had to deal with Kitty and Naruto, since Hinata was the only one with actual living relatives. He had gotten used to them after a while, even approving of Naruto when he and Hinata told him they were dating.

"Now don't disappoint me, I hope to see you three go far."

"We will" Kitty promised grinning.

"Hinata I will be in a council meeting until 7, you and your friends are welcome to celebrate in the Hyuuga compound until then, ok?"

"Yes father" Hinata said smiling.

Hiashi nodded gently and walked away, Kitty smiling.

"I think I saw a tear, you really impressed him Hinata."

"Oh hush" Hinata huffed. "Shall we go celebrate now?"

"That we shall" Kitty said smiling. "Naruto, as our future Hokage what is your order?"

"Towards Ichiraku ramen" Naruto declared holding out a finger.

Hinata smiled and gently kissed Naruto on the cheek, the trio of friends heading towards Ichiraku's, Kitty looking over her shoulder, smiling for herself as she saw Mizuki scowling at Naruto's back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kitty groaned. She was so full of ramen she wasn't sure she'd make it to the Hyuuga compound.

"It's ok now Amaye, no more" she groaned as Amaye held out another bowl of ramen. "We get it you are happy for us but this is enough."

"Yeah" came Hinata's voice next to Kitty. "Not another bite. We're full, right Naruto Kun?"

"ANOTHER BOWL PLEASE AMAYE."

Kitty and Hinata shared a look.

"Hinata you need to tell your boyfriend when enough is enough" Kitty said, Hinata nodding.

"Yeah this is his 20th bowl, I want a healthy boyfriend, thanks for buying guys but we need to go."

"Of course" Amaye said smiling, Ichiraku nodding gently.

"Come on Naruto Kun party at Hinata's place" Kitty said smiling at Naruto's protests of her and Hinata dragging him away from Ichiraku ramen.

When they arrived at the Hyuuga compound Naruto had calmed down. He and Hinata where doing their usual flirty talk and Kitty simply shaked her head, frowning as she heard something.

"Hinata I think there is someone at your training grounds."

Hinata and Naruto stopped talking and true enough there were noises coming from the training grounds.

"Should we take a look?" Kitty asked.

"Sure" Hinata said leading the way.

Once at the grounds Kitty's eyes turned big, as she saw some familiar faces. Now true they weren't animated but no one else could wear those clothes and look like those three but Gai's team, Neji, Tenten and Lee.

Tenten was the first to notice that they had guests.

"Neji?"

Neji turned and saw Hinata as well as the hitai ite around her neck.

"I see you passed Hinata Sama" he said, his frown indicating that he wasn't pleased.

Kitty lifted an eyebrow. "Hinata, who's your charming relative?"

"My cousin Neji" Hinata said, frowning herself. "Don't worry about him, he sulks a lot but he's more bark than bite."

Kitty smiled gently, trying not to remember how the one fight between Neji and Hinata she'd seen ended in Hinata's defeat. She then saw something shiny and turned into awed mode.

"Holly crap, who owns that beautiful wakizashi?"

"It's mine" Tenten said, walking a bit closer to it as Kitty took it all in.

"May I?" Kitty asked indicating the beautiful small sword.

"Sure, just be careful" Tenten said smiling. Kitty took up the sword gently, feeling its balance and power.

"This is a high quality sword" she said handing it back to Tenten. "Thanks for letting me hold it."

Tenten smiled gently. "No problem."

"Now then Hinata where shall out party continue?" Kitty asked.

"The living room" Hinata said smiling. "See you around Neji."

"Humph."

Hinata shaked her head and walked inside, Kitty and Naruto following with a small wave at Lee and Tenten.

NARUTONARUTONARUTO

It was getting close to 7 when Kitty said good bye to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto had decided to stay a little longer with Hinata, and Kitty had felt like a third wheel for a while.

She had just gotten out from the Hyuuga compound as she felt someone watching her. She looked up in a tree and saw a small snake. She smiled and did the sign for tiger.

"Kajougan" she muttered, her right eye's spiral twirling a little. Kitty turned to the snake and opened her mouth.

"What do you want?"

The snake looked at her, apparently not so surprised that Kitty knew its native tongue. "My mistress told me to get you… your presence is requested by the Hokage."

"I'll be right there" Kitty said smiling. She quickly went through some hand signs and appeared at the Hokage tower in a puff of smoke. Running up to his office she smiled as she saw she was granted entry without as much as a knock on the door. The other thing she noticed was who was inside the Hokage office.

"Mitarashi Anko" she muttered to herself, taking in the woman's beautiful figure. She shaked her head and turned to Sandaime.

"I heard I was wished for" she said smiling gently. "Yes Petro san, I'd like to thank you for your hint… someone did indeed try to go after the scroll."

"May I ask who?" Kitty asked just making sure the real guy was caught.

"Mizuki" Anko said frowning. "The only thing I don't get is how you could know he was going to be there."

Kitty looked to Sandaime who was busy smoking his pipe. "Sorry miss, S ranked secret, I'd love to tell you but I need permission."

"Feel free" Sandaime said. "Anko won't tell anyone."

"True" Kitty said nodding, taking a seat. "You might want to get comfortable Anko this could take a while."

Once again Kitty told her story, and when she was finished Anko could do little more than to blink.

"So you knew that Mizuki was going after the scroll because he had done so in your manga?"

"Not exactly, but close" Kitty said. "By the way you should have a small talk with Mizuki, unless I remember wrong both of you have had the same master."

Anko looked up and subconsciously lifted her hand up to the curse mark. Kitty smiled and suddenly decided to help Anko out a little.

"You know back in my world, you were always one of my favorite shinobi… as I said I have a magic ring on my side… if you'd like, I can do something about that pain in the neck curse mark… like removing it forever."

Anko blinked and suddenly Kitty found herself nestled in Anko's heavenly cleavage.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

"No problem" Kitty said as Anko let her go. "Now stand still."

Kitty gently rubbed her ring and smiled as she saw Anko's curse mark appear and disappear again.

"How does that feel?" Kitty asked as Anko felt her mark disappear.

"Wonderful" she said sniffing.

"No problem" Kitty said once again. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get some sleep… Oh and Hokage Sama… read this and remember this, Naruto deserves to know."

Kitty gave Sandaime the very first manga book, and after reading it Sandaime did understand.

Naruto did indeed deserve to know about the Kyubii.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kitty woke up smiling. Today the new genins where going to be teamed up, and get jounin senseis. She had been looking forward to this day in about 10 years. Getting dressed she ran over to Naruto's place, knocking on his door. He came out a little while later, looking a bit solemn. Kitty smiled, guessing that Sandaime had had a talk with Naruto about why the villagers acted like they did.

"Hey Naruto ready for another day?" Kitty asked smiling.

"Yeah" Naruto said smiling gently, apparently trying to swallow his inner demon.

"All right, let's head to the school. Time to get our new career starting right?"

Naruto smiled gently and the two friends heading to school. Once there they sat down, Kitty smiling.

"Hey Naruto watch this." She pointed down a few rows where Sasuke sat, he and another boy scowling at each other, probably because of a girl. The boy in front of them leaned back, pushed the scowling boy, and the two were in a lip lock.

Kitty and Naruto laughed so hard that the shocked girls turned to them instead of gaping at Sasuke.

"Oh my god it hurts" Kitty said banging her fist in the table. "I didn't know you played on my team Sasuke, but that would explain a lot."

Sasuke glared at her probably going to come back with a retort when Iruka walked in.

"Settle down people, settle down."

The girls sat down, all scowling at Kitty, Sasuke huffing, ignoring Sakura who sat down next to him.

Iruka smiled gently at all of them. "Starting today, all of you are real shinobi… but, you are still genin's, the lowest ranked shinobi. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started."

Kitty smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair, looking behind her where Hinata had sat down smiling.

"Now you will soon get missions to help the village so today we are going to create 3 man teams, and each will have a jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's orders in order to successfully complete your missions. We have tried to even out the teams in order of your test scores."

Kitty smiled as people started muttering, even as Iruka started going through the teams. She wasn't really listening until…

"Team 7."

Kitty sat up straight.

"Riu Takan."

Kitty looked to the side where she saw Takan. He always reminded her of a male version of how Hinata used to be. He had a green shirt, with ends in a fishnet, stopping at his belly button. He wore brown shinobi shorts, and green shinobi sandals. Around his neck hung a tie in black and blue diagonal stripes. He had black hair, hanging down at the left side of his face, whit a white streak. His skin was very light and he had green eyes and his headband hung around his right hip.

"Haruno Sakura; and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tough luck Takan" Kitty muttered, Naruto snickering.

"Jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 8."

Kitty looked up again.

"Tenno Aiki."

Kitty lifted an eyebrow smiling. Aiki was a cool girl, right up Kitty's alley. She was one of the few girls who didn't fan girl Sasuke, but rather Kiba, and instead of being a girly girl about it, she did her best in school to show how strong and independent she was. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, going down to her neck, wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Her shinobi sandals where blue and her headband were worn around her neck like Hinata.

"Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Yatta" Aiki said pumping her hand in the air.

"Jounin sensei, Mitarashi Anko."

Kitty goggled. 'Say what now?' She thought to herself.

Anko as a sensei now that would be one bad ass team.

"Team 9. Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto and Kitty shared a look.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Kitty leaned forward. "Come on… please, please, please."

"And Petro Kitty."

"YES" Kitty said getting to her feet, doing a high five whit Hinata and Naruto before sitting down.

"Sorry Iruka sensei don't mind me carry on" she said smiling.

Iruka shaked his head. "Jounin sensei, Yuhii Kurenai."

Kitty smiled. Now this was going to be fun.

"Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, jounin sensei, Sarutobi Asuma."

Kitty smiled and high fived Naruto again.

"This will be so much fun" she said, Naruto nodding in agreement even as Iruka finished his speech.

"Meet here in an hour to meet your sensei's, that's all, good luck, and safe missions."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The newly formed Team 9 smiled as they walked out.

"Well then team, how about a celebrating workout session? Things are sure to be harder from this day on; we might as well be prepared."

"Eh why not" Naruto said. "The training grounds it is."

They were just about to head for the training grounds when someone took hold of Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty turned smiling at who she saw. "Well hello SasGay, how may I help you?"

Hinata and Naruto laughed, Sakura scowling, Takan standing in the back looking unsure about what to do.

"You think you are so smart" Sasuke said scowling at Kitty. "Always smiling and goofing off to hide the fact that you can't hold a candle to me."

"Whoa there duck butt, I know I can hold a candle to you, I bet I can beat your ass in anything."

"Well then let's see, you and me, right here and right now."

"All right" Kitty said, noticing how people had gathered round.

"Prepare for defeat SasGay."

Kitty smiled and walked past Ino and Sakura. "How about a little deal ladies, if I win, you two stop being fan girls and do your best to become ninja's for yourself, not for him. If he wins, I will admit to that you were right and I was wrong and that duck butt really is a cool guy."

"Deal" Sakura and Ino said without pause.

Kitty smiled and turned to Sasuke. "And of course since you really think you are better than me, no sharingan, use it and lose on forfeit, kapish?"

"Whatever I don't need it to beat you."

Kitty smiled and Sakura walked up. "Three… two… one… fight."

Kitty dodged Sasuke's throwing stars taking up her own favorite weapon, senbon needles, and sent a single one flying right into one of Sasuke's nerve cords making him faint.

She shaked her head. "Too easy" she said taking out her needle.

She turned to Takan. "When he wakes up, tell your team mate that if he ever want to be strong, he has to stop being so arrogant of his own powers and the abilities of his opponent… it leaves him open for attack."

She smiled and looked at her clock. "Look at the time, we should head back in, hey Hinata, Naruto stop trying to eat each others tongue, we are needed inside in 10 minutes."

And with that Kitty walked through the school doors, whistling a jaunty tune, without a single worry in the world.

NARUTONARUTONARUTO

Soon the teams were picked up by various senseis, none of them any wiser that they were going to be rejected by the end of the next day. Kitty smiled as Anko appeared, demanding to see her team.

She looked up and she and Kitty's eyes meet briefly. Kitty smiled and winked, Anko nodding gently as Kiba, Shino and Aiki appeared in front of her. Sizing them up she nodded in approval and beckoned for them to follow her.

Then Kurenai appeared. "Can Team 9 please come down here?"

Kitty, Hinata and Naruto was quick to do as she ordered.

Kurenai smiled. "This way" she said the three genins following her out of the classroom.

Soon, the 4 was sitting in a forest clearing, Kurenai leaning to a tree.

"Now then I think it's time we all got to know each other better, after what I have gathered the three of you were good friends at school, so I hope to get into the friend group too… now I would like you all to say a few words about yourself, like your name's, what your dream is, what you like and what you don't, that ok with everyone?"

Everyone nodded, seeing no problem.

"Now then I'll start first" Kurenai said smiling. "My name is Yuhii Kurenai and I'm a rookie jounin. My dream is to become the best user of genjutsu in the shinobi world. I like to make new friends and I dislike people who dislike others without a good reason."

Kurenai smiled gently turning to Kitty who sat on the grass, taking her cue.

"I'm Petro Kitty and I'm a pervy lesbian. My dream is to make sure nothing bad happens to this village and to people that I care about. I like pretty women and hate idiots and people who think they are better than others."

Naruto and Hinata giggled, as usual Kitty spoke from her gut. Naruto composed himself and spoke up.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I love to have fun. My dream and goal is to become the Hokage and make people see me for who I am. I like ramen… and Hinata… and Kitty as a friend, and I hate people who judge me before they get to know me."

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto gently on the cheek, turning to Kurenai.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata and I love Naruto Kun. My goal is to be a good kunoichi and to help my friends, as well as to be a good leader when I become the head of the Hyuuga family. I like everything in general, except people who pick on others for being weaker than themselves."

Kurenai smiled. "Hmm… first impression… you guys like to joke around a lot."

"Guilty as charged" Kitty said.

"Well I hope you'll continue to have that opinion after a while, being a ninja isn't a picnic. That being said, I will test out your skills tomorrow. Meet me in training ground 3 tomorrow morning… and skip breakfast; you will end up pucking your guts out."

Kurenai smiled and rose from her place walking away from the three genins.

"See you tomorrow." She called, before vanishing in a puff of smoke


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day team 9 meet in training ground 3 ready for anything… well Kitty was at least, she knew what was going to happen, at least if all the jounin had the same bell test that Kakashi had.

"All right guys I want to say something before Kurenai sensei comes" Kitty said quickly.

"Yeah?" Hinata and Naruto said turning to Kitty.

"I have heard some rumors, I don't have the time to tell you what, but I want you to remember this. No matter what Kurenai sensei says, teamwork is vital, ok?"

"Of course, no matter what happens we're a team" Naruto said holding out a closed knuckle.

Kitty and Hinata smiled and held out their knuckles too. The three smiled gently then turned as Kurenai showed up in a flash of smoke.

"Morning guys, how are you?"

"Getting more and more hungry by the minute" Kitty said gently. "So why don't we get this show on the road Kurenai sensei."

Kurenai smiled.

"Right… first of all, I congratulate you for finishing the academy exams… however; you aren't out of the woods quite yet."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The academy exam only tells us who is technically qualified to become shinobi, the final test to determine whether or not you are shinobi quality will be tested now. Of the 10 teams elected, only 4 teams will pass and become true shinobi."

Kurenai smiled. "The test I am going to give you is simple to understand, and hard to do. I will hide in a genjutsu field, you need to find me… in 3 hours. Also, I will be moving around. Good luck."

And with that Kurenai did a bunch of hand signs and disappeared into smoke.

"Right" Kitty said beckoning for Hinata and Naruto to get to her. "Unless anyone mind I have a plan."

"Go for it" Naruto said.

"Right, here's the plan."

NARUTONARUTONARUTO

Kurenai frowned. She had been standing still for 5 minutes and the three young people in front of her hadn't moved away from their circle. Obviously they were planning something… and with Kitty in the group… well let them have their fun, if they intended to become skilled ninja they had to learn thinking on their feet. The 3 turned and faced in her direction.

"Right then" Kitty said. "Let's get this show on the road."

Naruto grinned and did a few hand signs which Kurenai recognized.

"Shadow clones? What is that going to he…?" She stopped talking as Naruto produced enough clones to make for one long line.

Suddenly the clones started running towards Kurenai in one long row.

Smart Kurenai thought to herself. The clones will run and I have to defend myself showing my location… at least in theory. If I jump over him…

Kurenai looked up just to see Kitty in a tree starting to shoot senbon needles. Right… the sky is a no then… which leaves the ground.

Kurenai did a bunch of hand signs and disappeared into the ground. Nice try young ones Kurenai thought for herself, when suddenly the ground cracked. Kurenai jumped and looked in amazement at Hinata who had just made a huge crater in the ground. Hinata looked up and Kurenai noticed that she had activated her Byakugan.

Shit she can see me Kurenai thought just as Hinata cried out.

"KITTY, TO YOUR LEFT."

Kurenai turned a second too late to find that Kitty had jumped on her back and held up a too familiar hand sign.

"Kai" Kitty called and Kurenai had to smile as her genjutsu was dispelled.

She and Kitty landed on the ground with a thud and Kurenai rose to see that all 3 of her young charges where on the ground panting.

"Not bad. A little direct, but not bad."

"We accomplished the mission did we not?" Kitty asked.

"That you did. Congratulations, you are now officially genin."

"YATTA" Naruto said pumping his fist into the air.

"The next few months will be spent on D rank missions and maybe, if you impress me, I will ask for a C rank mission in the near future."

Kitty smiled gently and hugged both Naruto and Hinata.

"Now however we need to deal with something important." Kurenai sighed.

"In this team there are 2 S rank secrets that are being held. The Sandaime said that it's important for everyone to know everything about each other, and therefore you can reveal your secrets to each other."

Hinata looked confused, Naruto looked sad and Kitty looked downright emo.

"Right… shall I start?" Kitty asked.

"You want to?" Naruto asked?

"Better to jump than to crawl" Kitty said gently. Kitty sighed and rose and stood up in front of Naruto and Hinata.

"I… I am not who you think you are."

Kitty explained her story, showed her rings power and answered any question Hinata and Naruto asked. When she was finished Naruto and Hinata just stared at her.

"Wow Kitty… that's some secret."

Kitty smiled gently. "Yeah… hope you guys aren't mad for not telling you."

"Of course not" Naruto said. "Now for my own secret."

Kitty smiled. "Go for it Naruto, we're here for you."

Naruto nodded and turned to Hinata. "I'm the jinjuriki of the kyubii no Kitsune."

Hinata was quiet for about 10 seconds, and then she hugged Naruto closely.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry that you had to think that you had to keep this a secret from us."

"A secret from you maybe" Kitty said smiling. "I knew all along remember."

Naruto still didn't look happy.

"Ah lighten up Naruto, if you turn more emo now you'll grow duck butt hair and start ranting about your family's honor."

Now that made Naruto laugh and Kurenai shaking her head.

"That's mean Petro."

Kitty smiled. "No it's not, you just wait and see what kind of bastard the Uchiha whelp will become, trust me, you won't like him either. All right then, we are officially shinobi and kunoichi, shall we celebrate?"

Kurenai smiled. "I know just the place, the bills on me today."

"Wo ho, hooray for Kurenai sensei."

Hinata smiled at Kitty and Naruto. They were impossible. They started to walk, when suddenly Hinata opened her mouth.

"Hey Kitty, one small question."

"Hai?"

"You said you turned young by your magic ring to be with us… how old are you really?"

Kitty frowned in deep thought. "Around 30-31… I think. Math was never my thing. How so?"

"Nothing… just wondered."

"I have another question" Naruto chimed up.

"Hit me with your best shoot foxy" Kitty said sighing when Naruto looked depressed again.

"Oh come on now, don't give me that look. Do you know how strong you have the possibility to become? You have twice the chakra than normal shinobi, heal at a breakneck speed and because of your chakra reserve you can train and master new techniques at least twice as fast as the rest of us."

"Yeah… but still."

Kitty sighed. "It's not like you are the demon… you are a walking prison for a very dangerous demon that could kill us all if it got loose. You have no idea how grateful I am that you control that thing every day."

Naruto smiled gently.

"OK, I get the point."

"Good" Kitty said smiling. "So, that question?"

"Well you aren't from our world. In your world, who would the genin teams look like?"

Kitty smiled. "Well there were only 3 teams that lasted through the 2nd exam. Team 7 had Sakura, Sasuke… and you in it."

"Ouch" Naruto said. "Me on team with that teme. Not good."

Kitty smiled. "Team 8, consisted of Kiba, Shino and Hinata."

"Sounds like one hell of a team" Kurenai said smiling.

"Yeah, they were quite the trackers" Kitty said smiling. "And then the last team, team 10, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. They are the same team now."

Kitty smiled as Kurenai led them towards a barbeque place.

"Sweet, barbeque, arigato Kurenai sensei."

Kitty smiled as Kurenai ruffled her hair and let her 3 charges in through the door.

Kitty smiled as she entered. "Hey there is team 10, maybe we should mingle."

Hinata smiled. "I'm all for. The more the merrier right?"

Naruto nodded, agreeing with his two team mates. And as soon as they walked towards team 10 Kitty turned to Kurenai.

"Asuma likes you."

Kurenai blushed. "Hush Kitty let's not be foolish."

Kitty smiled and gently grabbed Kurenai's hand.

"Sensei, Asuma LIKES you."

Kitty smiled and looked deep into Kurenai's eyes. "And if I were you, I'd make my move fast; a shinobi's job is full of danger… right?"

And with that helpful advice and a smile on her face, Kitty walked over to Team 10 and the rest of Team 9 and sat down chatting with Shikamaru about cloud gazing, leaving Kurenai standing and blinking, blushing gently as Asuma turned to her asking what was wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

For a while the two teams' didn't do much except to eat and talk. Then Ino broke a taboo.

"I wonder what Sasuke Kun is doing now."

Kitty who had been holding onto a pair of chopsticks accidently broke them down the middle. She looked down on them with disinterest as if nothing had happened, although all the genin around the table gulped.

"Whops" Kitty said, her tone dark as if she did all she could to stay still and not strangle Ino who sat across from her.

"I should get some new ones" Kitty said rising up smiling. "Ino will be joining me" she said, physically dragging Ino by her shirt out from her chair.

"The people working here will probably be busy so don't expect us back any time soon."

Asuma looked at Kurenai. "Will Ino be all right?"

Hinata smiled gently. "Don't worry Asuma sensei, Kitty will just help Ino understand what being a kunoichi is all about."

Kitty had calmly taken the protesting and squealing Ino out from the barbeque shop and dragged her to the nearby training grounds before letting her go.

"What is your problem?" Ino screamed at Kitty who barely raised an eyebrow.

"My problem is that you and Sakura shame the rest of the Konoha kunoichi."

Ino gaped, still pissed off over the fact that Kitty had kidnapped her. "How dare you? How dare you say that we shame you?"

"How I dare? Simple" Kitty said gently. "You two are apparently more interested in some pretty face than in your village and your own future."

"That is not true" Ino said.

"Oh really? Then how about you prove it?" Ino gulped and didn't say anything, Kitty huffing gently.

"I'll start with a small quiz round; answer as best as you can."

Ino nodded and Kitty started talking. "Let's start easy, who was the first Hokage?"

"Senju Hashirama" Ino said quickly.

"And why did he get the title 1st Hokage?"

Kitty asked. "He used his wood element ability to form most of the village, the villagers therefore appointed him the title."

Kitty nodded. "What were the first ninja's originally?"

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mercenaries… right? They had a lot of battle experience and helped keeping the village free from enemies."

Kitty nodded and then got serious.

"What happens to a shinobi, if captured of an enemy?"

Ino sighed. "Killed… unless tortured for information."

Kitty nodded and turned again, to look straight into Ino's eyes.

"And what happens to captured Kunoichi?"

Ino frowned. "What do you mean? The same thing of course."

Kitty huffed. "Oh you poor naive girl. Didn't pay enough attention in school did we? To busy daydreaming of the duck butt?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ino demanded.

Kitty huffed. "When a kunoichi is captured 1 of 3 things will happen to her. The first one is rape… by multiple people."

Ino got suddenly bug eyed. "They will keep her locked up for weeks or months, raping her over and over and over, until either she dies of lack of food, a lucky suicide… or her kidnappers get bored of her."

"The 2nd thing that can happen to a kunoichi is slave trade. It's not unusual in other villages to sell off escort girls of some kind, it's actually quite common."

"The last thing that can happen is a mixture of 1 and 2. She gets captured and raped… the kidnappers get bored… and sells her off to other people who want a piece of kunoichi ass."

Kitty sighed and looked at Ino who looked terrified. "There is only one way you can prevent one of those 3 things to happen to you."

"What is that?" Ino asked.

"Train. Get stronger. And that is something you and Sakura haven't done."

"What do you mean? We have paid attention in class, studied hard for tests, what more could we have done?"

Kitty frowned. "Tell me something Ino. When the bell rang signalizing school was over what did you and Sakura do?"

Ino blinked. "Eh… go home, I guess."

"And what did you think I did?"

Ino gulped. "Train?"

Kitty smiled gently. "I trained. Because I would hate being in a less than desirable position in the future, not being sure if I did my all to stop it from happening. And that is why I feel that you and Sakura shame the rest of the Konoha kunoichi. Neither of you do anything unless told to. You never take an initiative to do more than absolutely necessary."

Ino gulped as Kitty turned. "This training grounds are free to use, I'll head back… you're free to join me… or to stay and train."

Kitty started to walk, and had to smile as she noticed a small metallic and wooden sound, as Ino started pelting a nearby tree with shurikens. 'Now… to deal with Sakura.'

Kitty walked back to the barbeque, sitting down gently, telling Asuma to not wait for Ino before continuing to eat on the nearby vegetables (Choji had eaten the last of the beef a long time ago).

Kurenai sighed gently, wondering how badly scarred Ino had become… eerily enough Kitty reminded her of a young Anko.

"Right, team 9, we will leave, go straight home and get some rest, tomorrow we will start whit group training and maybe even do a few D rank missions."

Naruto, Hinata and Kitty rose and bid their farewell to the boys sitting calmly at the table before heading towards their homes.

Kitty yawned as she finally reached her home. She was tired, and ready for bed. Just as she put the key in her lock however, a person appeared next to her. Kitty sighed.

"What can I do for you Anko sensei?"

Anko smiled a devilish grin. "You officially became genin today correct?"

"Yeah… what about it?"

"That means that you officially are a grown up… and I can thank you personally for ridding me of hebi teme's mark."

"You do of course know that I'm technically in my thirties? I have been a grown up for quite some time."

"Not physically… not here in this world anyways."

Kitty blinked. She knew enough about Anko to know that whatever Anko was planning were probably going to be very pleasurable or very painful… or both.

Anko smiled and took Kitty's keys and unlocked the door.

"I did my research Petro… your quite the pervert… however, something tells me that you're all talk… that you are still a little girl when it comes to the real deal."

Kitty gulped gently. "Well then… maybe it's about time someone made a real woman of you."

And with those final words Anko opened Kitty's door and pulled her inside. And as Kitty suddenly found herself on her own bed with Anko's face and fingers all over her, she decided that sleep was probably overrated anyways.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kurenai frowned gently at the state in front of her. Naruto and Hinata both looked ready for action after a long night sleeping… Kitty on the other hand looked tired, as if she had been up all night… and for some reason she was trying to avoid her gaze.

"Ms Petro may I ask if you didn't hear me clearly yesterday when I said get a good night's sleep?"

Kitty blushed. "Yeah well… you know those powers of mine?"

"… Yes."

"Yeah, um… I kinda used it a few days ago to remove Anko's curse mark… she arrived at my door yesterday to thank me… at the time I thought that sleep was overrated."

Hinata and Naruto blinked gently, before they grinned.

"Hey congrats Kitty, you are finally a woman."

"May I remind you that I was a woman long before you?" Kitty grumbled.

Kurenai sighed. 'Damn that Anko, she'd kick her ass later… but getting rid of the curse mark, she didn't blame her friend for being happy.'

"All right, we need to start on some group training, Kitty you get no special treatment, suck it up and wake up ok?"

"Hai sensei… hey before we start there is one thing I'd like to do… with Naruto's permission."

Naruto smiled gently. "What is it?"

Kitty smiled. "Remember that I know mostly what is going to happen in the future, and will do my best to help all of Konoha to deal with its troubles… now I won't spoil too much, but I will say that after a while you will be a target of highly skilled ninja's because of the kyubii… and I'd like to help as much as I can to prepare you."

Kurenai nodded. "All right Kitty… but remember that there is no shortcuts to be taken when it comes to strength."

"No of course not" Kitty said, walking up to Naruto.

She gently twisted her ring and mumbled, before laying her hands on each side of Naruto's head, Naruto closing his eyes.

Kitty sighed and released her hold a little while later, Naruto looking like he was asleep standing. Kurenai and Hinata shared a quick worried look.

"So… what did you do?"

Kitty smiled. "One of Naruto's biggest problems was that because of his immense chakra he couldn't control it enough to do the low simple spells like the usual bunshin, while a higher level ninjutsu like a kage bunshin came easy to him. I haven't taught him anything new… but he should be able to control the kyubii chakra as he wishes it, without fear of the kyubii taking over, that's why he is in a transe, he and Kyubii is talking about something personal. Also, I might have given him a little IQ boost, just to help a little along the way training wise. He's not as smart as Shikamaru… but he probably can outwit most of the average shinobi genins."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around.

Kitty smiled. "So… how did the talk with Kyubii go?"

Naruto smiled and hugged Kitty gently. "That good then?"

"Yeah. Turned out that he's not as bad as he seemed, apparently he was controlled by something and that's why he attacked Konoha. I gave him my word that I would help him find the culprit in return for complete obedience… not a bad deal that."

Kitty smiled gently. "Trust me, it's going to help. Now then Kurenai sensei, you wanted us to start practicing, yes?"

NARUTONARUTONARUTO

A few hours later, Kurenai told them all that the day's practice was finished. She had started teaching them the tree walk technique, something that surprised Kitty as she knew that Kakashi weren't going to show his team to do it for a long time.

Kitty panted, looking at her progress, marked with a kunai up towards the top of the nearby oak tree. Naruto, probably with some help, were just a tint above her.

Hinata, having perfect chakra control as always had finished half an hour earlier. Kurenai had praised her gently, and then told her to try to walk on water. Right as Kurenai told everyone to take the rest of the day of, Hinata submerged from the nearby pond, for the umpteenth time, shaking her wet hair gently.

Kitty sighed and rose to her feet. "Right… I have some errands to run. I will see you guys later ok?"

"Of course Kitty, enjoy your day."

Hinata smiled gently as she dried her short hair off with a towel, Naruto gently offering her his dry warm jacket. Kitty smiled gently and walked off.

As soon as she was out of her team mates' field of vision her smile faltered. Sighing gently she disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in front of the Hokage office.

Walking in she waved gently to the receptionist who just sighed and let Kitty pass. She had learned that if Kitty wanted to talk to the Hokage very little could stop her. Knocking gently on the door before entering, Kitty walked in to the Hokage.

"Evening sandaime, how is your day going?"

"Pretty good… but somehow I feel like that is about to change."

Kitty smiled gently. "You should be glad that I am helping out. Who knows, maybe one day my help will save hundreds of people."

The sandaime sighed. "What do you want Kitty?"

Kitty smiled. "Many things that are going to happen in the future can be prevented right now… Konoha is struggling with vermin and pests who one day will try to bring it all to the ground… I am not allowing that to happen… I am going to give you a small advice… take the rest of the day off and spend it with your family or friends… and keep an alibi. Remember sir, I was never here."

"What are you planning Petro?"

"It's best that you don't know" Kitty said gently. And with that she bowed respectfully and walked out the door. Gently walking out to show the receptionist that she had left, Kitty sighed gently.

'Now… of to work.'

Taking her sweet time Kitty walked silently down to Ichiraku smiling gently as she sat down. "Evening Amaye, the usual please."

Amaye smiled gently. "Of course Kitty, coming right up."

Setting down the bowl in front of her Amaye gave Kitty a small curious look.

"So… Where are Hinata and Naruto?"

"Probably snuggling together somewhere" Kitty said shrugging, Amaye smiling gently.

"And you? Isn't it time you got someone of your own?"

Kitty huffed. "Playing matchmaker doesn't fit you Amaye… and you know my preferences."

"I never said get a man, there are plenty of young women out there who are lonely."

"So you mean that I should jump the nearest insecure girl I meet?"

Amaye sighed. "I give up, you are impossible."

Kitty smiled sadly. "It's not that I want to be alone… it just seems that everyone I feel something for is into someone else, the way of life sometimes I'm afraid."

Somewhere in the night a bell signalized that the clock was 8.

Kitty smiled and gently twisted the ring on her finger. Time stopped up. Kitty turned to look at Amaye cooking noodles over a steamy stove, the steam immobilized in the air.

Rising gently from her seat Kitty exited the stand seeing birds hovering in the air as they had fled from their tree's as soon as the bell rang. Twisting her ring again Kitty teleported into a new location, the Sarutobi household.

Noting gently that the sandaime was with Asuma… as well as Kurenai who probably had been invited over by Asuma, Kitty smiled and disappeared again.

This time the surroundings were less pleasant. What looked like a sewer stretched for miles in front of her. Walking down the path, Kitty ignored standstill people in ANBU uniforms, frozen in time they mattered little.

What mattered was the bastard who sat calm and collected plotting away on how to become Hokage.

"Ah Danzo you darn bastard" Kitty said out to the air, knowing that no one would hear her. "Now I can't guarantee that you won't feel this, but I will try my best to make you die as quickly as possible. Not because you deserve it, but because if I make a big number out of this the good ANBU will try harder to find me in case I am a danger for others."

Kitty smiled and gently took out a kunai from her pouch, making one long surgical swipe along Danzo's neck and main artery. No blood flowed; time was still standing still after all. Snapping her fingers, Kitty frowned as Danzo's arm was revealed, as well as all the sharingan he possessed.

"Sorry guys I am not letting Tobi get his grubby hands on you."

Lifting her kunai again Kitty gently stabbed at the eyes, until one by one they were no more than flat plumps of waste and skin. Kitty gently rose, twisting her ring before gently speaking up.

"If you can hear me, I regret to inform you that you have been placed under a long genjutsu made by a powerful ninja named Danzo of Konoha. His genjutsu made people act and behave as he wanted them to, by either being scapegoats or a way for him to get to power. Danzo has become indisposed by Konoha after performing various crimes which includes Sabotage, mass genocide, impersonating a Hokage and kidnapping. Konoha apologizes for any damage Danzo might have done to you or your reputation, and hope that you will not bear any bad will to our nation as a whole."

Finishing that test gently Kitty walked away from Danzo and to an old cabinet. Without touching anything or leaving a single trace she used magic to gently get what she was looking for… an old document.

Reading through it Kitty smiled gently before making a magical copy, placing the original back in place. Tucking the folder under her arm Kitty walked away from Danzo, to see what else she could do while here. Noticing a door that said trainees, she opened it… and almost threw up. While she knew that Danzo had a habit of kidnapping children from a young age to mold them into a perfect weapon but this… cages.

Young children, from 3 years to tops 7 were sitting in cages. Kitty took note of clan marks, spotting 3 young Hyuuga sitting scared in a corner looking around, a young Inuzuka silently screaming her lungs out and stretching outside her cage trying to stop an adult ROOT officer who was carrying away a small puppy. In the way back, a boy with typical Aburame features were staring into the wall, apparently abandoning all hope. Kitty growled angry.

'How dare he? How dare he do this to such young people?'

Kitty made a few hand signs smiling as she gently felt the earth loosen up under a loose rock… gently she made a small tunnel… just big enough for these kids… who should find that at the end of the tunnel were at ANBU HQ… now if only she could see the look on the ANBU's faces.

Gently frowning she turned to the ROOT officer who held the poor Inuzuka girl's dog. She took the dog out of his hands and gently turned her ring around.

The Inuzuka girl suddenly sprung back to life screaming and crying… and stopped up as she noticed Kitty… and that everything was frozen in place.

Kitty smiled scratching the dog in her hands, walking over to the young girl giving the puppy back.

"I believe this is yours?"

"Tsukimaru" the girl sobbed gently, taking the dog gently, patting him.

Kitty smiled, not bothering to hide her face… with an Inuzuka's nose it was about as effective as it was trying to kill a bear with a pea shooter.

"Hey now… don't worry kid… things are going to be ok now… but I need you to do me a favor."

The girl looked up, drying her tears gently nodding seriously.

"First of all, don't tell anyone about me… I haven't got permission to do this, and if someone finds out that I was here I will get in big trouble."

"Like grounded for life trouble?"

The young girl asked shocked. "Yes" Kitty said seriously. "Grounded for life, without any sweets… so this will be our little secret ok?"

The girl nodded. "All right then… right after I leave I will stop this genjutsu."

Kitty pointed around to show what she meant. "When I do, I want you go gather all the children here and escape."

"But how?"

Kitty smiled and pointed to a stone right behind the young Inuzuka.

"I made a path for you… go through the tunnel and follow it, and you will end up at a place with many of my friends. Some of them wear masks like these bad guys, but they are all good… I give you my word. Tell them everything these men did to you and they will make sure that they are all punished. You can do that, right pup?"

The girl nodded, doing a mock salute.

"All right then" Kitty said gently using her magic to lift away a bit of the stone illuminating the passage.

"Remember, get everyone with you… and don't tell anyone about me."

Kitty smiled and ruffled the girls hair before disappearing in a flash. This was enough for one night. Appearing outside the local news agent, he gently slipped the copy of Danzo's papers into their mail box before finally heading back to Ichiraku. Gently she sat down positioning herself as she had before she had left and finally twisted her ring one final time.

Time started rolling again, the birds flew off, Amaye was humming, and Kitty faintly heard the bell dinging one last time before going quiet. Kitty smiled and turned to Amaye.

"Excuse me for 1 sec would you?"

Kitty rose and looked out on the empty street.

"Hi there Mr. or Ms ANBU san, if you are going to confirm that I'm not going anywhere you can might as well come in here and get something to eat."

Kitty turned and sat down again, just as an ANBU indeed came and sat down next to her.

"How did you know?" Came a surprised male voice.

"Intuition… now have something to eat would you? I recommend the miso pork."

For about an hour Kitty sat in the booth. While she stopped eating she continued to have a conversation with the ANBU who called himself Badger about how life was in the ANBU when suddenly things started happening.

Kitty turned gently as ninja's suddenly appeared out of nowhere rushing back and forth.

"What in the world?" Badger mumbled watching the chaos.

Suddenly a new ninja appeared walking inside the stand. Kitty smiled.

"Evening Anko, how is things working out for you?"

Anko looked at Kitty, then to badger. "Has she moved at all from this position?"

"No Ma'am, I haven't left her sight since she left the Hokage's office, she has been here all the time."

Anko frowned but nodded. "All right badger… you are free to go, get back to HQ… we have a small issue and we need all the manpower we can get."

"Yes ma'am."

Badger disappeared and Anko turned to Kitty who smiled gently dragging out her wallet.

"How much do I owe you Amaye?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So… what's up with all the shinobi rushing around, did something happen?"

Anko looked at Kitty with a small don't play innocent with me look, Kitty raising an eyebrow.

"Do not go there kid, you may fool most of the people here, but there are some people who know about your special little talents."

Kitty smiled. "All right… true enough… but I am not going to say anything that is likely to get me into trouble."

Anko snorted. "As if I care about why you did what you did, I just want to know how."

"Oh you know how… magic." Kitty smiled, noticing that they stood in front of the Hokage office. "I suppose that Sarutobi is waiting for me in his office?"

"Yeah, he is… I wish you luck Petro, I would hate for my new toy to be taken away."

Kitty laughed and shook her head. "Please, if anything I will come out there with a promotion."

Kitty waved gently as she walked away from Anko, walking into the building.

She gave a small wink to Shiemi, the sandaime's receptionist who just shook her head at her.

"What have you done this time Petro?"

"Nothing the Sandaime can prove" Kitty sang gently and she walked past Shiemi into the Hokage's office.

The chaos inside the room almost made Kitty laugh. Sarutobi was having a rather loud shouting match with his two advisors Homura and Koharu. It was hard to distain the exact words in the din, but it was clear that the old geezers taught that Danzo had done Konoha a great service, while Sarutobi was pissed off that his advisors knew that ROOT still existed even though he disbanded the division ages ago.

Kitty coughed gently, making Sarutobi look up. "Correct me if I'm wrong" Kitty said smiling gently. "But isn't an advisor's job to give the hokage good advice?"

"Yes" Sarutobi said scowling at his two advisors.

"We did what was best for Konoha" Homura said.

Kitty frowned. "Rubbish. You did what you thought was best for you and your political standing. You kept this secret away from the Hokage himself, wich I am pretty sure is a felony."

Kitty turned to Sarutobi. "I propose you fire them, I could give you much better advice, and I would work for free."

Koharu scowled at the young girl in front of her. "And who do you think you are?"

"Someone who cares about Konoha's people… and not about the village standing."

Sarutobi sighed. "Koharu… Homura, leave."

"But… Hokage Sama."

"I said leave."

The advisors shared a look before they took their leave, scowling at Kitty as they exited the room.

"I never really liked those two" Kitty said, sitting down in a chair in front of Sarutobi.

The man just scowled at her. Kitty huffed amused. "Right… you and Danzo were friends back in the days… or rather, you looked to him as a friend."

Sarutobi sighed and took a deep intake of whatever he had in his pipe. "Kitty… please try to make me understand… I get that kidnapping is wrong, and I have no trouble figuring out that many clan heads are going to be barging into my office demanding to know how I could let someone from inside our home kidnap their children."

"What they didn't know that their kids had be… oh right that lovely eye of his… I suppose you were under the spell too?"

"WHY KITTY?"

Kitty sighed. "In about 3 years, a group called akatsuki will come, in search of Naruto… or rather his tenant. Naruto is training far away but left behind a summon and told everyone to use it to get him if we needed him. The leader of akatsuki attacked."

"The summon Naruto left behind was told to get Naruto asap… Danzo killed the summon as soon as the room was empty, deciding that the jinjuriki weapon was… well too important an asset to be used or something like that… that and he probably hoped that everything would turn into something bigger… and that he would end up as a hero or something more… The leader of akatsuki came, Naruto didn't show up… and the result was…"

Kitty stopped talked and shook her head, twisting her ring gently, letting Sarutobi see the result of Pain's attack… a large crater, and not much else.

Sarutobi gaped. The grip around his pipe slipped, the pipe falling onto his desk.

Kitty scowled. "After the attack… a certain hokage fell into a coma, and Danzo more or less said that he would be the hokage. He used the power to try to start a war."

Kitty took a deep breath. "I regret nothing Sarutobi… and you don't have a shred of evidence that places me anywhere but at Ichiraku's."

Sarutobi sighed. The girl was right as always.

"All right…you are not in trouble."

"Thank you" Kitty said about to rise from her chair.

"I'm not finished."

Kitty blinked and got comfortable again. "Then pray tell Hokage Sama, what else did you want to talk about?"

Sarutobi smiled gently, taking up his pipe again. "You had a valid point… you would make a better advisor than Koharu and Homura… if you want the job it's yours."

"I would be honored" Kitty said grinning. "Then can I start with a few suggestions at once?"

"Feel free."

"All right… first of your council needs huge work. I suggest making your council into two separate ones. One will have all the civilians, merchants and so on, the other trained shinobi, clan heads and so forth. A civilian should have no to little say in what the shinobi do and a shinobi should have little to no say in what the civilians can do."

"Seems fair… and like a good plan, but many will protest."

"Then tell those people to suck it up. You are the boss and you make the rules, if that's a problem, I am sure Ibiki can make them see the light."

"Also… this is more of a personal favor; I would like it if my secret was known among the joining sensei's. Anko and Kurenai already know… and I don't see the harm in letting Kakashi and Asuma be in the know. If you do decide to tell them… I have some tips for them to make sure their teams will grow strong."

"I will let them know."

"Good… Also it might be a boost of morale and teamwork if perhaps the 4 teams… could do a jointed training session. All sensei's helping with seeing what others can't and so forth."

Sarutobi nodded. "OK, but it will have to stop there Petro, the paperwork for this will take me weeks to finish."

"Nah" Kitty said smiling. "Just do the smart thing, make a few kage bunshins and do a small pile each."

Sarutobi blinked. "You are a small genius" he said shaking his head.

Kitty smiled. "And it have taken you this long to figure it out because?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "You are impossible. We are done Petro, you can go."

As Kitty rose from her seat, the door opened. Kitty blinked as she suddenly stood face to face with Inuzuka Tsume. Behind her, stood a female Inuzuka in her mid twenties and in her arms… the young girl Kitty had rescued.

Tsume looked furious and was about to give Sarutobi a piece of her mind when she stopped and turned to Kitty.

"Yes Tsume anything I could do for you?"

Tsume ignored Sarutobi and walked up to Kitty, her hard gaze holding Kitty's. Kitty swallowed as Tsume sniffed the air gently, or more accurately Kitty's hair.

Kitty took a good hold on her hitai ite wich was threatening to fly off towards Tsume's nose.

Tsume made a small curious growl, walked back to the young girl who still sat in what Kitty guessed was her mother, sniffed her head too, before making a small hmph sound, walking back to Kitty.

She didn't say a word, just locking her eyes with Kitty once again. She broke her gaze, turning to Sarutobi.

"I want answers Hokage Sama."

Sarutobi turned to Kitty, who could do nothing more than shrug.

"No point hiding anything from an Inuzuka's nose I guess" she said, smiling to the young girl.

"Hi again there pup, you doing better?"

The girl nodded, glad that Kitty didn't seem mad that she had been caught.

Tsume hummed. "Tara, take Minda home, I will come back as soon as possible."

Tara nodded, understanding that this was not something she was allowed to hear.

Kitty sighed. "Man and I was just about to head back home to get some sleep too."

Kitty sat down, looking into the wild eyes of the Inuzuka head.

"But I suppose this company isn't too bad either."

Tsume growled and turned to Sarutobi. "Who is this child Sarutobi? And why does she reek of the same smell that comes from the dungeon were my niece's child was held captive?"

"I will explain it all Tsume… sit down."

Sarutobi sighed as Tsume slumped down into a chair, her eyes never leaving his as he started talking. As he told Tsume about Kitty, her magic, the S ranked secret, and Kitty's actions, Tsume's angry scowl turned into a gentle surprised stare, as she finally looked at Kitty.

"So… you were the one who saved my pup?"

"Yes" Kitty said. "I had initially thought to leave after doing the deed when I saw a door labeled training room… I opened the door… and saw the cage."

Kitty swallowed hard, still pretty mad at what she had seen. "An Aburame boy was staring into the wall, a few Hyuga's sitting close together… and in front, a small, young girl, stretching as far as she could through the barriers, crying hard cold tears, as a man walked away with her puppy."

Kitty stopped, a single tear falling down her cheek. What happened next Kitty could barely fathom. Under the time it had taken Kitty to blink, Tsume had gotten up from her seat, ran over to Kitty, and embraced her in a hard hug.

Kitty couldn't stop herself, finally letting the tears she had been trying to suppress all night fall. She cried hard, leaning into Tsume's jounin vest, the woman letting Kitty calm down.

As Kitty finally got loose from Tsume's hug, the two looked at each other. Tsume smiled gently.

"You finished pup?"

Kitty sniffed but nodded. "Then it is time I spoke" Tsume said. "You saved one of my own. You gave Minda back her life and her soul. You have given the Inuzuka clan back one we thought were lost to the woods. And as far as I am concerned it is only one way we can pay you back."

Tsume turned to Sarutobi. "Old Konoha law states that if a child with chakra and no family is proven worthy of a clan head, that clan head has every right to adopt that child… I am invoking that right as of now."

Kitty blinked. "Come again?"

"You heard me, you saved one of us, now you are one of us."

"Bu… wuh… huh?"

Tsume lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Do you not want to be an Inuzuka? Do you have any idea how you can benefit in life with a clan at your back? Do you want to live alone instead of having a whole pack backing you up?"

"Can I talk?" Kitty asked, having gotten up from her seat.

"Fine."

"Listen… I am deeply honored by this… in fact, amongst all the shinobi clans in Konoha, I love the Inuzuka's the most… but I'm not sure I can live up to this. I want to do kenjutsu and ninjutsu, taijutsu is not one of my strong points and most importantly… I don't want a dog, I'm a cat person."

The small laugh coming out of Tsume's mouth sounded more like a bark than anything.

"Is that all?"

Kitty nodded, not sure how to react to everything that was happening. "Then how about I strike a deal" Tsume said. "You will live as an Inuzuka, as a family member. You will help with the chores like everyone else and do your part. However you will not get a dog of your own and you will not be forced to partake in learning any Inuzuka clan jutsu's… does that arrangement please you?"

Kitty blinked, opened her mouth trying to get a word out, was unsuccessful and resorted to a nod.

"Well then" Tsume said grinning, patting Kitty on her head before turning to Sarutobi, who Kitty had completely forgotten. "I am going to need some adoption papers Hokage Sama."

Sarutobi looked at Tsume and at Kitty before shaking his head.

"Of course Tsume, as soon as possible. Petro why don't you go back to your apartment… or your team mates, I have a feeling they will want to hear this."

Kitty nodded again and left the office. Walking past the receptionist desk, ignoring poor Shiemi who asked if she was ok and exited the building.

She was surprised to see Anko still standing there.

"So… how did it go?" Kitty looked over at Anko, still looking like the sky had just fallen.

"Well… I got promoted to advisor… and apparently Inuzuka Tsume is adopting me."

Anko who had looked amused ever since Kitty had exited the building, suddenly adopted a look of shock and disbelief.

"How did that happen?"

"Long story" Kitty said, starting to walk down the road.

"One I will keep for myself at the moment. And now I need some sleep. Good night Anko, I will see you around."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Naruto opened the door to his apartment at 4 in the morning because someone was banging on it, he was halfway wondering if someone had declared war.

Seeing Kitty on his doorstep, looking like someone had just told her that pigs could fly, he merely raised an eyebrow.

"Kitty? What are you doing up this late?"

"I need to talk to you" Kitty said. Naruto frowned, but opened his door wider, letting Kitty inn.

Once inside Kitty started talking. About Danzo, how she killed him, about the children and finally about how the Inuzuka clan was going to adopt her.

Naruto blinked. A small part of him was concerned on how knowing Kitty killing a dictator was something he could handle with ease, but looking at his friend's face there was something that felt more important to discuss.

"The Inuzuka is going to adopt you?"

Kitty nodded, pacing gently around Naruto's room.

"But… you're a cat person."

"Yeah… I talked Tsume into an agreement so that I won't get a nindog at least, but I am supposed to help out with chores."

Naruto sighed. "Wow… Kiba is going to have a fit."

Kitty laughed, a small unimpressed moan heard in between the giggles while she spaced up and down the room.

"Oh would you calm down. You get a family Kitty… a clan even, who will be there for you always, you have no idea how much I wish I could have that."

Kitty blinked, still rambling to deal with what was happening.

"Well you kinda are from a clan… the Uzumaki were from whirpool country, then it got destroyed, your mom was sent here tough, just as she started the academy."

Kitty stopped as she suddenly realized what she had just said, and cursed herself to hell as she looked over at Naruto who gaped at her.

"You know who my mom is?"

Kitty sighed. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kitty sat down in a nearby chair. "It's kind of complicated really."

"Why?"

Kitty rubbed her eyes, before looking around, as if making sure that no one was listening.

"OK first of all this is secret… nobody must know that I told you this, Sarutobi would kill me."

"I won't tell a soul."

Kitty nodded. "All right, where to start…" Kitty twisted her ring, Naruto blinking as a 3D hologram of a woman with long scarlet hair stood before him.

"Uzumaki Kushina" Kitty said gently. "Also known as Konoha's red devil. She came from Whirpool country, a small village in allegiance with Konoha. She grew up during the last war, her clan sending her away from whirpool to Konoha just as she started the academy."

Kitty stopped and smiled gently as she remembered more about Kushina's background. "You have gotten her personality. The first thing she did was to try to impress the rest of her class, by proclaiming that she was going to be the first ever female hokage."

Naruto looked away from the hologram for the first time as Kitty said this, Kitty smiling gently.

"Now we are getting to the complicated part" Kitty said. "The reason why she was sent to Konoha… she had very special chakra… a chakra that made her eligible for becoming the next jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune."

Naruto looked shocked. "You mean… mom was…"

"yes she was… just ask your tenant if you don't believe me. Now things happened after that, life of a shinobi and all that… and she got pregnant with you. The problem was that the Kyuubi seal would weaken when… when she would get into labor. For what it's worth the council did try their best to help her, mostly because they were terrified that the Kyuubi would get loose. Things would have ended well… if not for the fact that a certain man in a mask appeared and started killing everyone and everything around him… Well you probably know the rest."

Naruto swallowed hard, looking over at his mother's hologram.

"And my father?"

Kitty groaned gently. "See that's the thing… a small part of me don't want to tell you about him because I think that you will hate his guts."

"Kitty… please."

Kitty sighed. Naruto was using the big blues on her… she hated it when he did that.

"Namikaze Minato… you might know him as the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto looked shell shocked.

"For what it's worth he really didn't want to use you as the container… but you were the only one. Sarutobi found him right before he died, and Minato asked with his dying breath to make the people look to you as the hero who saved them all from the Kyuubi attack… unfortunately the villagers and some ninja's disagreed with how to treat you as you know."

Naruto sat down on the floor. "All right… I get what you are telling me… but why couldn't you tell me about this before?"

"S ranked ninja law states that no one who knows of you and your tenant are allowed to talk about it. If I had told you your parents names, you would have looked further into who they were and in time would have figured things out, you would have caused a scene and made things worse for the both of us. That is one of the reasons."

"The second is that during the last war your parents got quite a few enemies, if word came around that the Yondaime had a kid the bounty on your head would rival the hokage monument."

"And lastly… I did some digging into the laws here when I came here, just to be safe on knowing what the civilians could and couldn't do… seems that there is this old thing called the clan restoration pact… any sole survivor of a clan is to wed at least 5 women when of age and are to start… preserving the family line. Considering you are the sole survivor of two clans I had a feeling that the council wouldn't hesitate to force you into doing it… by all means if you want a harem or two then I say go for it, heck I might even beg you to let me borrow your girls if you're not up for it… but I decided that Hinata was enough for you to handle at the time."

Naruto's face suddenly took the same color of a tomato, making Kitty giggle. She then turned to the clock and saw that it was getting pretty late.

"Man… here I come to talk with a friend about how I am freaking out over being adopted and end up telling you about your family instead… thank you Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "For what?"

"For helping me realize that I am lucky enough to get this chance… one day I will make it all up to you, I swear."

Kitty rose from where she sat and hugged Naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto smiled and hugged Kitty back. "Hey Kitty… can I keep the hologram?"

Kitty chuckled. "Sure… I'll even put a genjutsu on it so only you can see it."

The two released the other from the hug, Kitty doing some final adjustments on Naruto's hologram, even moving it to a corner where it wasn't in the way. And then Kitty left, deciding that she needed some sleep.

NARUTONARUTONARUTO

The next day she and Naruto told everything to Hinata while they waited for Kurenai to show up for their daily training.

"Eh… the Inuzuka's are adopting you? But you're a…"

"I KNOW, CAT PERSON."

Kitty groaned and fell back on her back on the grass.

Hinata giggled. "Well… for what it's worth a clan is pretty safe to be in. I'll be honest and say that I was worried for you living out here alone."

"What about Naruto?"

"He's my boyfriend, everyone knows that… and nobody is stupid enough to try to go after the Hyugaa heir's boyfriend."

"I suppose" Kitty said.

Naruto looked up and away from the girls and blinked.

"Ehh Kitty… I think someone is here to see you."

Kitty frowned but rose from where she lay to see Kiba walking towards them, fury evident on his face.

"I was wondering when he would show up" Kitty said, sitting up gently.

"Anything I can do for you my dear soon to be brother?"

"YOU," Kiba screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Kitty. "YOU DARN HOMEINVADING… CAT."

Kitty rolled her eyes. The cat jokes were never going to end she thought to herself.

"You have talked with your mother then?"

"Yes… and when I asked her the reason why we were letting a cat into the family she hit me… so I am here asking you, what the hell is going on?"

"Short version… I saved a young Inuzuka from a bunch of kidnappers who were going to brainwash her and kill her puppy… I think her name was… what was it? Mira, Mirri…"

Kiba blinked. "Minda? You were the one who saved Minda?"

"That I was" Kitty said as she remembered the name. "For what it is worth Tsume wanting to adopt me came out of the blue for me too, but Tsume said… and I quote, you saved one of us, now you are one of us. She even thanked me for saving one of her pups wich everyone thought was lost to the woods."

Kiba blinked and sat down. "Yeah that does sound like mom all right… but I just can't see you with a dog."

"And you won't" Kitty said. "When your mother told me that I was being adopted, I tried reasoning with her, telling her how I wanted to excel in Kenjutsu and not taijutsu, and how I didn't think dogs were my forte. She agreed to a compromise, I live with the Inuzuka's, take the name, do the clan duties and chores, but will not receive training in the Inuzuka arts, nor will I get a dog partner unless I want to get one."

Kitty sighed, adjusting her hitai ite on her head. "Now unless there was something else Kiba, I think you should go to your team."

"Well yeah, but sensei told us to meet up here today so I don't need to rush away."

Just as he said this, Kitty saw Aiki and Shino coming out from the trees towards them. Right behind them, Anko was talking with a blushing Kurenai, who avoided both Anko's gaze, as well as Asuma's, as he came walking up next to the others along with his team.

"All right" Anko said looking around. "Almost everyone is here… anyone know where team seven is?"

"Kakashi is probably staring at the stone he is always standing in front of… as for his students I can only assume that they are somewhere in another training ground, thinking that he will be on time for a change" Kitty said grinning.

Asuma blew a long string of smoke from his cigarette. "The kid is probably right… I'll go and get the genin's, Anko; can I count on you to get Kakashi here?"

"Of course" Anko said, and disappeared in a flash.

"I'll explain everything to the kids" Kurenai said, as Asuma turned to her. Asuma smiled gently and disappeared too, leaving Kurenai with 9 confused looking genin.

"The Sandaime Hokage called in me, Anko, Asuma and Kakashi yesterday, deciding to try out a new practice routine. All the genin's of this year will be training together with all the teachers, to learn from both us and each other, to turn you all stronger for the good of Konoha, as well as giving you a better chance to survive when the time comes for you all to head out on high ranked missions. You still have your three man teams with your jounin sensei for missions, but while training… you are all Konoha genin."

Kurenai smiled as she finished talking, looking down at her own team.

"That being said… Kitty I have had a rather interesting talk with Inuzuka Tsume."

Kiba huffed and got up from the ground. "I do not need to hear this, let me know once we start training" he grumbled, walking towards a tree sitting under it, Akamaru jumping down from his head to lay on his lap.

Kurenai just looked down at Kitty who where rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I am not going to push about this Kitty, I have reason to believe that you did what you did with something in mind… try to not look so glum, having a mother figure other than me around might actually be a good thing for you."

Kurenai winked gently, turning as Asuma appeared with Sakura, Takan and Sasuke, Anko arriving with Kakashi tied together with Ninja string.

Kitty laughed, and was soon joined by Aiki, Naruto and Kiba.

Anko smiled. "The bastard tried to run away" she said, in a tone equal to the one people usually used when talking about the weather.

"So Asuma, Kurenai, you have told them everything?"

Asuma and Kurenai nodded, the latter helping up Kakashi and letting him lose from the string.

"Right then" Anko said. "Who want's to do what?"

"Let's start with the basics" Asuma said.

He turned to the kids.

"We will do this simple" he said with a smile. "Everyone line up by teams."

The kids did, Sasuke on the far left starting team 7, down to Choji being the last one on team 10. Asuma walked up and started to point on the kids as he walked down the line.

"One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four."

He continued down the line, ending at Choji.

"The one's with the number 1, go to Kakashi for Ninjutsu and chakra practice."

Sasuke, Aiki and Hinata stepped forward. Aiki groaned and Hinata huffed.

"Great, we get teamed up with the duck butt. Come on Aiki let's get this over with."

Aiki laughed at Hinata, Sasuke trying vainly to not look like he was angry at the level of disrespect from the two women.

"All the two's go to Anko for taijutsu and strength practice."

Takan, Shino and Shikamaru stepped up, walking silently to Anko who sized up the potential in front of her.

"All three's to Kurenai for genjutsu and strategy practice."

Kitty stepped up, together with Sakura and Ino and chuckled.

"Oh joy, this will be fun."

Ino who had experienced Kitty's idea of fun gulped.

"And you three, you are with me for Kenjutsu and eye hand co-ordination practice" Asuma said, pointing to Kiba, Naruto and Choji who were the last one's standing in line.

Anko spoke up as the boys stepped up to Asuma. "Now we will keep this up for an hour, then we take a five minute break and rotate, the training will be finished when everyone have been through all four stations."

She smiled her usual creepy I am going to kill you smile.

"Now then… let's begin shall we?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It took 5 minutes of Genjutsu training before Kitty started to falter. She had seen it coming, genjutsu was not her strong point, and considering the other two on her training team it came as no surprise to her that she was the one struggling.

"Anything wrong Kitty?" Kurenai asked.

"You know I suck at genjutsu, give me some time and I'll be fine."

Ino smiled. "Are you saying that we are beating you in something for once?"

"I am saying that you come from a clan that specializes in fucking with people's heads and that Sakura has the best chakra control in the world whenever she feels like using them, not that its often."

"Hey" Sakura said offended.

"Just saying it as it is Sakura, if you think I'm wrong feel free to prove it. Because personally I don't think you have what it takes to be a good kunoichi at this point in time."

"I am a great kunoichi."

"Oh yeah? Then the rumor I heard about you seeing a genjutsu of Sasuke with a bunch of kunai's in his chest is wrong? And I am also wrong when you responded by this openly and blatant genjutsu by screaming so that everyone within a 5 mile radius heard you before you fainted on the spot?"

Ino blinked, Sakura looked shocked at how Kitty knew this, and Kurenai sighed, understanding that Kitty was going to force her into doing something reckless again.

Still Sakura did look inexperienced, she needed all the help to face reality that she could get or she would not survive out there.

"Ladies… we were working on genjutsu's here. Next we will cast a genjutsu on each other, Sakura you cast one on Ino, Ino you cast one on Kitty and Kitty you cast one at Sakura. One on one of course, Ino, Sakura why don't you two start?"

Kitty walked off the field and sat down in the grass next to Kurenai, as Sakura got ready.

"100 Ryo says she will use a paralyzing genjutsu we learned in our first week at the academy" she muttered to Kurenai.

True enough, Kurenai recognized the hand signs even as Sakura went through them, and as the genjutsu was cast, it took Ino less than 5 seconds to dispel it.

Kurenai sighed. "All right Sakura, you want to tell me what you think went wrong?"

"Um… Ino knew how to counteract my genjutsu?"

"Anything else?"

Sakura shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Ino, do you want to tell Sakura what she could have done better?"

"Well if she had poured more chakra into the jutsu she wouldn't need to use all the hand signs. Also she showed very clear which signs she used so I knew what she was going to do which gave me better chances at countering it."

Kurenai smiled as she turned to Sakura who looked downcast.

"Hey it's no problem; we are doing this so you have a better chance of surviving out in the real world while on missions. It's all constructive criticism."

Sakura nodded, showing that she understood.

"All right, Kitty you come in, Sakura you can rest for a while."

Kitty rose and walked out on the field, in front of Ino.

"Don't hold back on me Ino, I can take it."

Ino nodded, and gave Kitty a small smile.

Ino cast a genjutsu; her hands moving so fast that Kitty could only see a few of the hand signs. Before she knew it Kitty was surrounded in darkness. She tried to look around but couldn't see anything, not even her own fingers as she held up her hand in front of her. Kitty toppled over as suddenly a bunch of pictures flashed over her retina.

Friends dying, Konoha on fire and civilians on the run.

'Nice try' Kitty thought. 'But I know what will really happen.'

Kitty rose and formed a hand sign. "Kai" she called, seeing the darkness vanish around her, the field she stood on returning.

She took a deep breath as she realized that she had been holding it, looking over at Ino.

"Not bad, I see that our last conversation made its impression."

Kurenai came up to the two girls. "So what just happened?"

"Psychological warfare" Kitty said, rising from where she was kneeling. "Images of destruction, dead people and the like flashed among my eyes, it would have made a lesser person mad with grief. Not that I expected anything less from a Yamanaka."

Ino smiled and blushed at the compliment. "Thank's."

"No worries" Kitty said. "Keep up the good work Ino, I'm glad you are starting to see the light."

"Right ladies almost done, Sakura and Ino you two switch places."

Sakura walked out on the field, Ino walking over to the shade sitting down.

"Right Kitty, your turn."

Kitty looked over at Sakura who tried to not look afraid.

'Right' Kitty thought to herself. 'Time to make Sakura see the light.'

She made a scenario and went through the standard hand signs. She almost felt bad as she let loose the genjutsu over Sakura. Sakura from her position was suddenly placed in the middle of a war, armed with only a kunai, bloodied from head to toe. Around her people were screaming, people with Konoha headbands fell around her. She turned around at a cry, seeing Sasuke fall to the ground, a huge man with an Iwa headband standing over him. The man looked up and saw her, laughing and walking over to her. Sakura fell backwards, screaming and hiding her face.

"Oh for the love of…"

Sakura looked up and saw the genjutsu world fall away from around her.

She looked up and saw Kitty shaking her head. "Sakura I will only say this to you once. One day in the not so distant future I am going to find you in a position where you are helpless and your team incapacitated and you are going to be way in over your head. And when that happens I will be there and tell you I told you so."

Ino walked up with Kurenai to Sakura. "What did you do to her?"

Ino asked. "I placed her in a war scenario. You know, people dying, bloodstains everywhere and all that. For what it's worth the man I created that went after her only tried to kill her… nothing more. I didn't want to ruin her too much."

Kurenai was about to speak up, but was interrupted by Asuma.

"All right guys, you will get a 5 minute break then we rotate. Get some water and some shade."

Kitty smiled, but gently grabbed Ino by the shoulder as the girl walked towards a large tree.

"Ino I am going to ask you to do something for me."

Ino frowned confused. "What do you need?"

"The talk you and I had… I would appreciate it if you had that talk with Sakura."

"Why me?" Ino asked.

"Because in Sakura's eyes I am a big bad liar who is just trying to make her quit as a kunoichi. She won't take it serious if it comes from me. You two on the other hand are friends… or at least you were until you both figured out that you liked duck butt over there."

Ino frowned, looking over her shoulder to Sasuke who were sulking alone, ignoring Sakura who was trying to talk to him.

"Please try to understand this… Sasuke cares about one thing and one thing only. Killing his brother to avenge his family. He doesn't care about anything else, if he were told that killing his team mates to gain power he would do it without hesitating… and Sakura don't see that. She firmly believes that the moment she is in danger Sasuke is going to come to her side and rescue her, but he won't… and she is going to drag down her team until she realize it."

Ino looked sad. "Is there really no chance of him seeing the light?"

"Not the way things are now… but maybe in the future someone will knock some sense in him, but by then it will probably be too late. Just please talk to Sakura."

Ino sighed but nodded. "Sure, no problem Kitty. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Go easy on me when we go to Asuma sensei for Kenjutsu."

Kitty smiled. "I do believe that can be arranged."

Ino smiled and rushed off to sit next to Sakura, Kitty turning only to see Kurenai standing with crossed arms glaring at her.

Kitty blinked. "What have I done now?"

"I just have one question. Did you put a genjutsu on Sakura or did you use magic?"

"It was a genjutsu… and not even a strong one, as long as she had had the wits to pour just a little chakra, make the hand sign and utter kai, she would have broken it. Now if you may excuse me, I need to talk to Kakashi while I still have a break."

Kitty bowed respectfully and rushed over to Kakashi.

"Good day Hatake san, we need to talk."

Kakashi looked up. "Yes?"

"I suppose you have heard about who I am from the hokage?"

Kakashi made sure that none of the students were paying attention before he nodded gently.

"All right then I will make this quick, because your team is the one who needs most help."

"First of all I can't help you with Takan, he wasn't in the team in the stories, he's only there because of me. Now here is what I can tell you."

"Sakura have a perfect chakra control, in a few years she will rival Tsunade in strength. The problem with Sakura now is a few things that I will list off now. Item 1, when you teach your team something and Sakura manages it on the first try you let her go unsupervised while dealing with the two boys on your team. Instead I recommend trying to tell her to try out and experiment with ninjutsu, maybe give her something she could use to become a better ninja and tell her to train, because another of Sakura's problems is that she only does as she is told, she never does anything on her own. Hey you can even have her help you teaching the boys to do what she can and they can't, you might even squeeze in some teamwork in there."

"Another problem Sakura has is that she is convinced that the moment she is in trouble Sasuke will drop everything he has in his arms and come to her rescue… he won't. Sakura is very naïve and believe that all ninja are good and just. If I were you I'd send her to Anko, let her tell Sakura what it's like to be a kunoichi, you can even ask Anko to teach Sakura some survival tips."

Kakashi nodded. "All right, I see what you are talking about; I'll try to arrange something."

"All right then, let's talk about the self centered avenger. I will be blunt, all he wants is power. He thinks his team is slowing him down and the only reason he is still here is because he doesn't have a better offer. Now knowing that I know about the future I want you to listen in closely. He is nothing like Obito, and he will never be like Obito."

Kakashi turned his head in obvious shock, making Kitty smile.

"Sasuke walks around living by his own rules. Because the council have given him worship stature because of his eyes he knows he can tell them that he wants the moon and they will likely try to get it down for him, and he is going to use them at every moment he can. So when training with him you will tell him to not use his douche bag eyes, feel free to tell him that he will turn blind if he keeps using them. Be firm and force him into ultimatums of either getting lost or being a part of the team. Also one more thing… whatever you do, you do not, ever, under any circumstance, no matter why teach him the chidori."

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked.

"Two things. Force your team to spend time with each other. Leaving them on their own devices won't help, Sakura will try to befriend Sasuke, get mad at Takan for trying to help when Sasuke walks off, Sasuke will have nothing with the other two to do and Takan will feel sad and lost over the fact that nobody seems to care about him. Also, I know why you do it, but coming late to meetings with your team is not helping anyone, how can you expect your team to trust you if you always do the opposite of what you tell them."

Kitty turned as Asuma spoke up. "All right guys, break is over, time to get back to training."

Kitty smiled and rose. "All right, that's about it Kakashi sensei, you need any advice feel free to come my way."

And with that Kitty smiled and rushed off to join Sakura and Ino in front of Asuma.

"Hello ladies, welcome to kenjutsu camp."

Kitty smiled. 'This was going to be fun.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Asuma stared at the 3 girls in front of him.

"All right, before we start, is there anyone here who is planning to specialize in kenjutsu?"

Kitty raised her hand, a smile on her face.

Asuma smiled. "All right, and what kind of expert do you want to be? Swords? Maces? Kunai? Senbon needles?"

"I was thinking swords" Kitty said smiling. "I have heard of a spear that you can break down into a pair of twin swords, that always sounded cool; don't know what they are called though."

Asuma nodded. "The general term is thief swords" he said, bringing out a scroll from a pocket.

"Here you go; you can practice with that one for a while."

Asuma smiled and turned to Sakura and Ino.

"Can anyone here tell me the ups and downs for using kenjutsu?"

Kitty, who had released her new training swords from their seal, raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"Very few ninja's uses kenjutsu, except for kunai's and shuriken, so when using kenjutsu, few of your opponents will have the necessary training to counter your moves. Also, chakra is easily used up in ninjutsu, a sword will last for as long as you are able to swing it."

Asuma nodded. "All right, anything else?"

He turned to Sakura and Ino, Ino lifting a hand.

"A sword will weight you down while carrying it, and while not draining your chakra it will drain your strength."

Asuma nodded and turned to Sakura. "Anything you'd like to add?"

Sakura turned to Kitty vary but spoke up. "When using small weapons like Senbon needles you can hit small spots that make even the greatest of foe fall."

Kitty smiled and spoke up herself. "Of course if the opponent is strong he or she shouldn't have a problem dodging the needles, or see through the enemy too see what attack is coming."

"All right that's enough" Asuma said, recognizing the signs that something bad was about to happen.

"Ino, Sakura, here are some wooden swords, for the time being we will practice with these until I'm sure that you won't hurt yourself."

Sakura blinked. "What about the others? What if we hurt them?"

"I thought that was the point" Kitty said holding her twin blades in each hand trying out the weight of them, slashing the air.

"What? But that's dangerous" Sakura protested.

"We have healers close and nearby, 4 jounin that know what they are doing and probably a few ANBU nearby to check that everything goes as it should. The enemy won't hold back on you Sakura, why the hell should we?"

Sakura blinked and tried to speak, looking over to Asuma who lighted a cigarette.

"Kitty's right Sakura, don't worry I will do my best to ensure that nobody is harmed. Now then, Kitty, you and Ino will start against each other, then Kitty and Sakura and then Sakura and Ino. A best of 3 matches, you two may begin."

Kitty smiled and turned to Ino, who stood in a fighting pose. Kitty's smile disappeared for a fraction.

"Ino you are holding the sword wrong."

Ino looked down at her wooden Katana, holding it in her right hand in the middle of the handle.

Kitty smiled reassuringly. "Try holding it with both hands, the right hand brushing the guard, the left hand almost at the bottom of the handle, you'll get more out of your swings that way, and it will be harder for me to disarm you."

Ino adjusted her grip, trying out a few swings. "Ready?" Kitty asked, holding her twin blades at the ready.

Sakura and Ino both frowned curious to Kitty's choice of sword position, her right hand holding one sword up, her left hand holding the other one down.

"What a strange way to hold her swords" Sakura muttered.

"It's actually a pretty good move on her part" Asuma said smiling. "One sword for attack, one for defense. Now then ladies… Get ready… set… GO."

Ino jumped into the fray first, lunging at Kitty with an overhead blow. Kitty raised her sword to block it, twisted around and hit Ino in the stomach with the butt of her other blade.

Ino fell back on her butt, and as she looked up Kitty had her training blade at her throat.

"First point to Kitty" Asuma said, puffing out smoke as Kitty helped Ino up to her feet again.

"Try to not leave yourself open" Kitty said smiling, going back to her spot.

Ino huffed but took up her sword. Gently she placed a hand where Kitty had hit her. It didn't hurt too bad, seemed like Kitty had honored their deal and were going easy on her. Kitty and Ino stood over each other, Asuma once again calling out for them to fight.

Kitty attacked this time, Ino more or less just doing what her reflexes told her she should be doing until suddenly she saw an opening. Quickly she twisted her blade aiming for Kitty's head. Kitty's blades both went up to block, but the force of impact made Kitty fall to a knee, and Ino quickly pointed her sword at her throat.

Kitty smiled at her. "Not bad Ino, you got in a lucky shoot."

Ino panted, halfway in shock that she had managed to make Kitty fall. As she helped Kitty up, Kitty quickly whispered in her ear.

"I hope you realize that I gave you 3 more openings before the one where you acted?"

Kitty grinned and patted Ino on the shoulder and went back to her spot. Ino sighed and prepared herself for what she knew was coming and held her ground.

No more than 10 seconds after Asuma said go, Ino found herself on the ground, Kitty straddling her waist, her two blades at each side of her head, close to her neck.

"Sorry Ino, but I needed to have some strength left for Sakura."

Ino chuckled. "Probably not that much" she mumbled, just too low for Sakura to hear.

Kitty laughed and helped Ino up to her feet. "Good match Ino, go and rest in the shades while I try to make Sakura look good."

"HEY."

Kitty smiled as Ino walked past her laughing, tying her twin swords together to form the staff. Looking Sakura over Kitty spoke up.

"Did you listen to what I told Ino about holding the sword?"

Sakura reacted, adjusting her grip to how Ino had held it, looking at Kitty questioning.

"Better" Kitty said. "Now please, do start."

Asuma was about to ask when Kitty had taken over his job, but stopped and decided it wasn't worth it. She probably knew Sakura's problems better than him anyways.

Sakura lunged with a half hearted swing, wich Kitty went up to block. Sakura winched, waiting for Kitty to hit her, but nothing came. She looked at Kitty who looked bored at her nails, noticing that Kitty was holding the staff with one hand.

Mad that Kitty were treating her like she didn't matter and attacked again and again, Kitty barely moving from her spot to lift her weapon to block. Kitty duly noted that Sakura's frustrated screams had bought the attention of everyone else, and decided that she should put the pink haired girl out of her misery. Taking one step sideways as Sakura rushed in she used the tip of her staff to make Sakura trip and fall on her face.

Kitty sighed and shook her head, speaking up in the silence. "You are reckless, you don't think when you swing your sword, you don't think of where to swing your sword, you use up to much energy at once, your stance is a mess and you're a hypocrite. Now get up Sakura this is my first win, I need to do this again."

Sakura rose, her face red with fury. "GOD DAMN IT PETRO WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?"

"It's not what you have done to me Sakura… it's what you have done to yourself. I am merely trying to make sure you don't die or get sold off as a slave by some Iwa nin."

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME."

Kitty stopped talking as Sakura's screams rose a pitch higher than normal.

"You and Ino have banded together, don't think I don't know that it was you who told Ino to tell me those stupid lies."

"Lies?... LIES? You think that…" Kitty shook her head in disbelief, then turned to Anko.

"Hey Anko sensei help me out here, can you be a dear and tell Sakura what would happen to her if she got captured alive by an Iwa nin?"

Anko didn't even pause at the question. "Rape, then possibly gang raped until they were sick of her or she got visibly pregnant… then they'd kill her."

"And Kiri?"

"Tortured for information, if there is anything left of her when they are finished they'd rape her too."

"Kumo?"

"Sold as a slave or a konkubine, Kumo have been low on funds lately I've heard. Suna is our allies so they would probably just make sure she came back without much fuss but would probably ask for a payment for their service later on. As for missing nin they'd rape her and kill her, and possibly collect any bounty she'd have on her in another country."

Kitty looked at Sakura, who looked like she was going to be sick, and asked one more question.

"And as for Konoha… what do we do with kunoichi we capture?"

"If she has valuable information… we'd get it" Anko said, smiling as she examined one of her kunai's.

"If not… well if she have a valuable bounty on her we'd collect it, if not… well it depend on the ninja in charge I suppose. I'm not saying that it's usual, but rape happens every now and again."

"Thank you" Kitty said, turning to Sakura.

"Am I still lying Sakura? Did Iruka lie when he told us this in our 3rd year? Maybe you weren't listening… to busy daydreaming of the happy life as the duck butt's wife? Look around you Sakura, and see how many looks shocked at the news you just got."

Sakura did… and saw that her face was the only one shocked.

"I am sure that Kakashi told you when he gave you and your team your test… only 3 or 4 teams survive to become ninja. The academy doesn't teach you anything but the fact that you have the ability to become ninja. Do you know why these teams survived?"

"Most of the people here are clan heirs. When they grow up they will be in charge of the clan. And because of this they have probably all gotten all the facts about the ninja world stuffed into their heads from when they were young, so that they have the chance to deal with it. Team 8 has Kiba and Shino, two clan heirs, as well as Aiki. Even if she isn't a clan heir, she have been training hard since the academy, I should know, I usually shared a training field with her."

"Team nine is my team. Hinata is a clan heir, and Naruto is her boyfriend, they are probably going to end up ruling the Hyuuga clan together when they grow up. As for team ten… the Ino, Shika, Chou trio has existed for generations, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji practically grew up with each other, of course they will be able to trust each other."

"As for team seven it boils down to two facts. Fact 1, Kakashi was on a team with an Uchiha, who died because of Kakashi's stubbornness. Kakashi was not to make that mistake again. Also fact two, the council would have made a riot if the last Uchiha wasn't allowed to be a ninja… that is the only reason your team is here. Because if the team wasn't allowed to form Sasuke would have gotten a tutor as a single shinobi, and Kakashi is nothing if not firm to the belief that a ninja is nothing without teamwork. But right now Sakura… you are not a team."

"Stop treating Takan as a nuisance because he tries to help when Sasuke turn's you down, and stop having these naive thoughts about him dropping everything he has in his hands to save you the moment you are in trouble because that's not going to happen. There is only one person who can save you Sakura and that is you."

"So as a fellow kunoichi I am going to give you a few tips. Tip 1, start eating properly. You and Ino have been having diet issues since the academy and Ino stopped because an… anonymous person told her parents who told her what would happen if she continued down that road. It's not important to be skinny, it's important to be fit. The ninja world is not a beauty contest, and to be honest, the worse you look, the less chance there is of you being sold as a slave if you get captured. Tip two, just because you have finished doing what your sensei have told you to train on, you continue training until you feel that you can't continue any more, you can never train enough. And finally, tip 3. We are ninja's, we are supposed to blend in with the environment, get some new clothes anyone with eyes will see that pink get up miles away."

Sakura growled and charged at Kitty who sidestepped and held out a foot, making her stumble.

"I win… Ino she's all yours."

Kitty walked over to sit down next to Asuma, who looked shell shocked.

Anko were the first one who spoke up. "All right everyone show is over, we still have some training to do."

Ino walked over to Sakura extending a hand to help her up. Sakura took it, getting to her feet, glaring at Kitty where she sat in the shade. Kitty didn't even offer her a returning stare, only held her new training weapon in her hands, hitting air and getting used to the feeling of the blade.

"All right Sakura, Ino… you two ready?" Asuma sounded sympathetic, but probably only wanted to send the girls down to Kakashi and be done with it.

Sakura and Ino both nodded, Asuma had a feeling that in her head Sakura was probably imagining fighting Kitty and not Ino but let it lie.

"Then let's begin."

As the two girls started fighting Asuma sighed and took out a cigarette.

"All right Kitty… now that those two are going at it, is there something else you'd like to say?"

"You are doing a great job as a teacher to your team, nothing much I can comment on really… you should perhaps stop smoking, one day it might make someone else start because they miss the smell. Also for the love of god stop beating around the bush and ask Kurenai out, don't let it take the three years it did in the show."

"Anything else?"

"If you ever come across a guy dressed in a black robe with red clouds, carrying around a scythe with 3 blades, raving about the great god Jashin, you don't attack him, you run as far as you can in the opposite direction, and whatever you do, you don't get cut from his blade, not even a small cut. You run, and you run fast."

"And just to have asked, what will happen if I chose to stay and fight?"

"You will die, and leave a pregnant Kurenai behind… that and Shikamaru will start smoking because he misses the smell… So, basic notes, smoking and guy with scythe bad, Kurenai good."

Asuma looked over to Kitty and was about to ask what she meant by leaving a pregnant Kurenai behind, when Sakura's yelps made him realize that Ino had beaten her once.

"1 – 0 to Ino, Sakura, do you need any tips?"

"No Asuma sensei, I got unlucky is all."

"That or Ino has started training more" Kitty muttered just so low that Sakura didn't hear her.

"All right, let's start round tw…"

"ALL RIGHT GUYS THAT'S TIME, LET'S ALL RELAX AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT GROUP."

"Ohh… um good job girls, if you have any questions feel free to come back."

Kitty smiled and rose. "Can I keep the training blade? I'll return it once I get my hands on the real deal."

"Of course Kitty, be my guest."

"Thank you Asuma sensei, until next time."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sakura huffed. Who did that blonde witch think she was? She was still smiling as if nothing had happened, showing off her new prize toys to Hinata and Naruto.

"Sakura? Are you ok?"

Sakura turned as Takan came walking up to her, looking worried.

"Takan, am I a bad kunoichi?"

Takan looked taken aback. "Wuh… um… no I don't think so… I mean no, definitively not."

"Then why do I feel so lousy?"

"Because you know deep down that she's right."

The voice made both Sakura and Takan turn, seeing Anko, eating away some dango she had managed to bring with her. Anko gave Takan one look. "Beat it."

Takan ran away, and Anko sat down next to Sakura. Sakura looked miserable.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"Well you do a lot of whining instead of a lot of training."

Sakura looked up shocked at Anko. "Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"I am helping you" Anko said simply. "You'd rather I lie? Tell you to continue doing what it is you are doing, patting your back and tying pillows under your arms?" Anko drew out a new stick of dango. "Kitty is right, this job is dangerous and unless you know how to take care of yourself you will get killed… or worse. You want to be taken seriously kid… back it up. Focus on becoming strong first, then you can worry about the little stuff like love and family."

"But I am training… I do every exercise at training, follow all of Kakashi's lessons, bu…"

"and after lessons what do you do?" Sakura and Anko looked up, seeing Kitty standing nearby leaning to a tree.

Sakura scowled. "What do you want?"

"To give a small nudge in the right direction… after we are finished here, go to the ninja library and ask for books on medical ninjutsu… also see what you can find on the legendary sanin Tsunade."

Anko looked up. "Of course… Tsunade's strength… that's perfect."

"What is?" Sakura asked.

"Simple really" Kitty said. "You have perfect chakra control… so does Tsunade. She found a way to channel her chakra in her fists and legs, making everything she punched or kicked crumble… boulders turned to dust by a simple punch… something tells me you would be perfect for it."

Sakura looked at Kitty and was about to say something, but didn't get the chance as there suddenly stood a guest behind them.

"Petro, I would like a word with you."

Kitty turned around. "Why hello Sandaime, how are you today?"

"A word Petro… now."

Kitty followed the hokage away from the clearing, halfway wondering what it was that she had done now, before the Hokage handed her the local newspaper. One quick look at the front page made Kitty nod.

"Ahh right, that's how it was, I had forgotten about that."

The front of the newspaper held a large image of Uchiha Itatchi, the headlines in the largest font the newspaper had. '**Uchiha Itatchi framed?** _ROOT responsible for mass genocide.'_

Sarutobi looked at Kitty, shaking his head while rubbing his nose. "Please explain this to me Kitty."

"Certainly, the Uchiha's were planning to usurp you because they were a clan of stuck up asses, so Danzo figured that the best thing to do was to use his sharingan on you to make you tell Itatchi to kill his clan for the good of Konoha, the rest you probably know."

"Not that part… why go out with this and how in the hell did you know? I thought you only knew about the future."

"And you don't think it likely that Sasuke will be told about this in the future, only in a different term? You don't think that someone will tell him after he had killed his brother that you ordered Itatchi to kill his family, something he agreed to do as long as Sasuke would be safe? Who do you think Sasuke would blame? Who would Sasuke go to war against if that happened? Better he hears about this now before he is totally corrupted and learns the truth… that Danzo, a dead man and enemy of the Uchiha was responsible."

Sarutobi sighed. "I get your point… all right Kitty… I'll let this slide too, but you can't keep doing this."

"Watch me" Kitty said with a grin, taking the paper with her. "Now let me have some fun while I stuff this into Sasuke's face."

Kitty smiled and practically skipped down the field calling out in a voice that sounded more like one Sakura would use.

"Ohh Sasuuukeeeee have you seen the front page of Konoha daily today?"

Kitty held out the paper, showing clearly both text and picture to everyone around them. Sasuke looked like someone just had told him he was born a girl, and many of the jounin teachers just stared at the paper.

Sasuke ripped it out of Kitty's hands and started reading. "No way… are the papers lying… they are lying aren't they?"

"I don't know" Kitty said nonchalantly. "But the part about the Uchiha's staging a coup sounds believable enough… the feud with the first hokage and Madara Uchiha is not really a secret."

"But… why would Itatchi kill the clan… why?"

"Because he thought he got the order from the hokage himself" Anko said simply. "He was a shinobi, and a member of ANBU. One clan was trying to usurp the village leader… taking them down to preserve the peace makes perfect sense. Now, let's all stop talking about the news, whether they are right or wrong we still have some training to do."

Kitty smiled and walked up to Kakashi together with Sakura and Ino, both looking over to Sasuke for a small minute before turning back to Kakashi.

"Right girl's, welcome to Ninjutsu training. I am not going to waste a lot of time talking about jutsu's, they did that enough in the academy. To be good at Ninjutsu you simply have to practice, and practice and then practice some more… so that is what we are going to do… does anyone here know what this is?"

Kakashi held up a bunch of square cut paper. Kitty held up her hand, as did both Ino and Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Chakra paper… you pour your chakra into the paper and it will distort in a special way depending on wich element affinity you have. You are not limited to the one element you have an affinity to, but you learn your affinity's element faster than others."

"Correct… anyone else want to add something?"

Ino and Kitty held up their hands, Kakashi giving Ino the green light to talk.

"Elemental wise some elements are better to another and weaker to another, like water jutsu's being strong against fire jutsu's but weak towards earth jutsu's… however if the earth jutsu is weak and the water jutsu strong one can still win against it."

"Correct… anything you wan't to add Kitty?"

"In some very special cases through the different elemental nations there are some people with kekkei genkai, wich give them 2 elemental nature affinities and can join the two elements into a new one… like the first hokage who had an affinity for water and earth and created the wood style."

Kakashi nodded and gave each of the girls a paper.

"If the paper scorch and turns to ash your affinity is fire. If it splits into two your affinity is wind. Wrinkling means lightning; crumbling means earth and lastly if it turns wet your affinity is water. Pour your chakra into the paper whenever you feel like it."

Sakura was the first to react, her paper instantly catching fire and crumbling to ash in her hands.

Ino was next, her paper shredding down the middle.

Then it was Kitty. Kitty sighed and took a deep breath. "If this does not turn soggy I am going to be so disappointed" she grumbled, making Ino and Sakura giggle slightly.

Kitty closed her eyes and poured in the chakra. What happened next was the one thing Kitty had not foreseen would happen. Sakura and Ino gasped and Kitty opened her eyes looking down at the paper. It was soaked to the bone… but also cut down the middle, giving her two affinities, water as well as wind. She looked quickly up at Kakashi.

"I assure you I had no idea about this; I am just as surprised as you guys."

"Water and Air… I wonder what those elements can turn into when you combine them" Sakura said in almost a whisper.

"Ice I think" Kitty said her mind going to the only other person in the series she knew of who had an ice kekkei genkai.

"Right" Kakashi said sighing. "We don't have a lot of time so for now we simply have to deal with this. Now here is what I want you all to do… it will probably be hard and you probably wont get it by the time you go away from today's practice but it's a start."

The three girls spent the rest of the lesson concentrating. Ino got a leaf and was told to try and cut it down the middle using wind chakra. Sakura had gone through at least a dozen the last 10 minutes trying to stop the fire in the middle of her leaf from reaching the edges. And Kitty… Kitty's leaf was as soggy as a sponge and was told to try and draw the water into the middle of the leaf.

It was not a complicated job, but it was difficult. So difficult that Kitty could hardly believe her ears when Anko once again called out that it was time for a break. Kitty shrugged and threw her leaf away from her, ready to head to the shadows of the nearby trees when Kakashi laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Not so fast there Kitty." Kakashi turned around, catching the eyes of Anko, Asuma and Kurenai who walked up to him.

"Is there a problem?" Asuma asked, looking at Kitty, not Kakashi.

"I did not plan for this" Kitty said honestly, knowing fully well what this was about. "I swear to kami, to my ring and to the spirit of the village I did nothing to make this happen by magic." Kakashi looked at the others.

"Her chakra affinity… is water AND wind." Anko blinked.

"Two affinities… a kekkei genkai?"

"Ice I suppose" Kitty said shrugging. "But honestly I did not do this on purpose."

"I believe her" Kurenai said. "If Kitty did do it… she'd stuff it in our face because she knew we could do nothing about it."

Kitty shrugged. She wasn't wrong, she probably would have done it.

"All right Ice user… any info you know that could help Kitty?"

"Well" Kitty said scratching the back of her head. "There was this one ice user, originally from Kiri… apparently kekkei genkai users were hunted down and killed in fear of what they could do… are we friends with Kiri? I always mix up the other nations, maybe we could send them a messenger hawk or something."

Anko nodded. "Yeah we are friends with Kiri. Its Iwa and Kumo you should stay away from."

"Duly noted" Kitty said. "For now I'll stick with water jutsu's if that's ok, I always had a special love for water."

"No problem. Now go and rest up, you are mine in 5 minutes" Anko said with a grin that was anything but friendly.

Kitty did a small salute, then jogged over to Naruto and Hinata, leaving the grownups alone.

"Man that kid sure is something" Kakashi said shaking his head.

Asuma nodded. "There is one thing though that bothers me."

"What?"

"Well she said she came from a world where this was a show… entertainment. In the long run a show about simple ninja's doing simple missions is probably going to get boring. I have a feeling that something is coming our way and it's not going to be pretty."

Everyone thought it over, sending a small look over at Kitty's smiling form.

"I wonder how much she has already changed us" Kurenai said thoughtfully.

"I guess only she knows" Anko said, placing a hand were her curse mark used to be. "But one thing is for sure, I am glad she is on our side."

And with that Anko walked off, calling out the last session for the day. And as everyone gathered around their final jounin sensei's, every one of them had to silently agree with Anko.

"All right maggots welcome to Anko's boot camp."

Kitty decided not to smile. Smiling only meant that Anko would push her harder, that much she knew.

"This is taijutsu camp and when this session is done kids, you will be broken, you will feel pain and you will hate me. But that don't matter because it just means that I have done my job and that you one day will probably survive. Now then let's start this shall we?"

…

Kitty could barely breathe. She barely heard Anko's voice telling them that it was all over, all she knew was that the minute she got home she was going to take a long rest.

Kitty blinked. Wait… maybe she could do some resting with some special people. She sat up, looking around. All over her friends were panting, sweaty and tired.

With a groan she rose, walking over to Sakura. Anko had been relentless with the girl and Kitty had to admit that she was impressed. Sakura looked up at her as Kitty held out a hand.

"Need some help Sakura?" Sakura sighed.

"Yes" she said, taking Kitty's hand, Kitty dragging her up, swatting some grass straws away from Sakura's shoulders.

"Good work today Sakura, see you tomorrow?"

Sakura blinked at the compliment. "Uh… yeah of course."

Kitty smiled and rushed over to Naruto and Hinata. "Hey guys. Listen I need to do something, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure" Naruto said with a smile. "Come to my place in 2 hours, and bring Kurenai."

Her two team mates looked at each other and then back at Kitty.

"Sure, we can do that."

"Great, see you guys there."

Kitty rushed off, going over to Anko who stood gazing out at the field were the students were getting up from the ground. "Hey Anko."

Anko looked down. "Hi Kitty, what can I do for you?"

"I'm planning a little something, be at my place in 2 hours if you want se something incredible."

And before Anko could ask what she was planning, Kitty had ran off again.

"HEY KIBA WAIT UP."

Kiba stopped. "Kitty? What's up?"

"I wanted to say something to your… I mean our mother, and I don't know the way to the Inuzuka compound."

Kiba sighed. "Man I can't believe you are moving in."

"Not for a while yet though" Kitty said with a smile. "Paperwork is a bitch that way… I'm sorry is that a bad word to use in the clan, this comes natural to me."

"Nah you are good, mom uses the word all the time, usually about herself though and usually as a good thing."

Kitty smiled. "I like Tsume, she's a fun woman."

"You kidding? You put one toe out of line and you end up sleeping out in the kennel with the dogs."

"Happened a lot to you then?"

"Oh shut it."

"Sorry, it just comes so easy."

Kiba sighed. "Kami what did I do to deserve this, you are worse than Hana and mom put together."

"What was that pup?"

Kiba stopped dead cold in his tracks. Without noticing it he and Kitty had walked into the compound, and right past Tsume herself who had been out by the kennels tending to some of the newborn puppies.

"Aww they are so cute" Kitty gushed, taking a light brown pup with a black ring around his eye petting it.

"Who's an adorable puppy, you are, yes you are."

Kiba sighed as Tsume smiled. "We'll make an Inuzuka of her yet" she said turning to Kiba. "Now that would you care to repeat what you just said?"

"It wasn't his fault" Kitty said defending Kiba, all the while scratching the puppy behind the ear, at the same time it tried to break loose to lick her face.

"I pushed his buttons, it's me you should blame."

Tsume scowled but turned to Kiba. "You heard your new sister you are off the hock, now go and do your chores."

"Yes ma'am" Kiba said, rushing off before Tsume changed her mind.

"And you?" Tsume said turning to Kitty who placed the puppy back down into its pen with its siblings.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am planning a little something tonight and I'd like you to join… can you be at my apartment in about 2 hours?"

Tsume nodded. "Not a problem, just let me tell Hana that she's in charge first… what do you have planned?"

Kitty smiled. "A little future entertainment."

And with that she walked out of the compound, waving good bye to Tsume as she rounded the corner.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kitty used the next hour training with her new blade, before she headed home to make her place acceptable for guests. Naruto and Hinata were the first to arrive, setting themselves down in Kitty's sofa as Kitty brought out some snacks.

They talked for a while about the training session earlier in the day and had just started pointing out different experiences when Anko and Kurenai arrived.

Kitty pulled out a couple of comfy chairs for both her sensei and for Anko and just as the two had sat down there was a knock on the door one final time. Tsume walked inn, looking around in poorly hidden curiosity at how Kitty was living, but quickly sat down in a black leather chair Kitty had sat out for her.

"All right" Kitty said steeling herself gently. "I am going to be honest here… the one's in my room right now are the only ones in this world I will tell about this. You are the ones I will never hide anything from."

"You are my team, my special persons… my family. As I said I will never hide anything from you should you want to wish to know something… and by the end of today's training I figured out that I have a small advantage over some of you."

"I started genjutsu and it's my weak point. Ino shoot a pretty decent genjutsu my way with horrid images of death, friends dying all around me and worse, but I wasn't terrified because I knew what was really going to happen. And it will continue to be like this… so I am giving you an option… I will not force you, but the offer is up on the table."

Kitty pointed to her tv with one finger and held up a dvd cover with the other.

"Who here want to see things from my perspective? Who wants to see the anime show you are all from?"

Everyone stared at the box and what was on it. An animated Naruto dressed in an orange jumpsuit, an outfit Kitty had never allowed Naruto to get.

"Now granted I have already changed a lot and even more will be changed as we go" Kitty said with a shrug. "But I think… it's unfair that I go and know all this alone."

"So why not invite the hokage to see this too?" Tsume asked.

Kitty smiled. "Spoilers ahead, you want to know?"

Tsume grinned. "Somehow I feel that this will have little to do with me… wrong generation and all that."

"True you don't have many appearances" Kitty said. "But there is a decent amount of Kiba in here."

"As if that's a good thing."

Kitty chuckled. "True… but still you are going to be my mother… I didn't keep secrets from my birth mother and I won't do it to you."

Anko and Kurenai shared a look, both probably remembering Asuma's talk earlier that day about what was in store.

"I'm in" Anko said, Kurenai nodding.

"If it can help us grow stronger I see no harm in it."

"Hey I'm supposedly the main character in this, how can I say no" Naruto said, grinning widely. "I'm in too" Hinata said with a smile.

"All right" Kitty said with a smile. "Now this is how this will work. I will use my ring and basically stop time outside this apartment. We can watch as many episodes we want and when we are tired I turn time back on and we all head home to sleep without having to worry about little sleep for tomorrow, because we need to start with missions."

"You are that excited to do D rank missions?" Anko asked.

"We need a lot of them done" Kitty said. "Because if we don't we won't be able to qualify for the chunin exams and no way in hell am I missing out on that."

"Going to be good this year huh? Who are the proctors?" Anko asked.

Kitty grinned. "Spoilers" she said shaking the DVD. "As I said I will stop time. But before we start I want to make everyone understand something. Mostly this is for Hinata and Naruto, but also Anko should take notice."

The three frowned at Kitty.

"Sometimes we need to let bad stuff happen. I can tell you all right now that something I know will happen in the future. And it will happen because a couple of bad things happens along the way. If we stop one minor bad thing from happening in the past I suddenly lose my ability to help in a greater scale later on. Sometimes we need to let the bad guy win. It's not easy, but it's necessary. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now I will jump over most of the fillers, which means episodes that has nothing to do with the basic plot but are added as extra episodes for various reasons. Some fillers I will show because I think they are important to show. Everyone with me so far?"

Everyone nodded. "All right then" Kitty said smiling. "If there is something you see in the show that you don't get, feel free to ask me."

Kitty turned her ring and outside the world went still. Kitty turned on her TV and sat in the disc of the first episodes of Naruto. No more than 5 minutes into the first episode everyone watching saw how much Kitty had already changed their world.

"Um Kitty can I start asking questions?" Naruto asked.

"Sure."

"Why am I so hyper? And loud?"

"Well before I entered the picture you had no friends… you know how the villagers treated… no sorry how they treat you. Only difference is that you have me to tell you that it's not your fault. You had me to be there and help out. That version of you didn't. That you did pranks, dressed in the most visible color he could get his hands on and was loud, so that the village was more or less forced to validate that you existed."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah… I get it, thanks Kitty."

"No worries."

Hinata sighed watching the display in front of her. "Kami I really was acting like that wasn't I?"

"Yes" Kitty said. "Aren't you glad I punched some sense into you?"

Hinata snorted. "You punched me? My memory is that you forced me to punch you."

"Details" Kitty said with a wave of her hand.

The episodes went on, Naruto watching closest of them all at everything, from Mizuki being his bastard self, to Konohamaru looking up to him for being able to make the 3rd faint at Naruto's sexy no jutsu, a jutsu that had both Anko and Tsume rolling on the floor with laughter.

They went past the episode with the teams, Anko making a surprised sound at the three teams. "What?" Kurenai asked.

"Sensory team… I wonder how far that team would have gotten under your tutelage."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kitty smiled. "Well I am guessing this. The original team 8 had 2 taijutsu users and a ninjutsu user. Your specialty is genjutsu, not really needed when all three of the one's on the team could meet any challenge head on instead of messing with people's heads like genjutsu does. Not to worry though, they turn out fine."

Tsume chuckled once again, not at the look Kurenai was shooting both Kitty and Anko but at the screen where Kakashi had started the bell test, Naruto not doing to good. They watched through the episodes, Kitty's face growing serious at the first meeting with the bridge builder Tazuna.

Anko, Kurenai and Tsume all noticed and shared a quick look before starting to watch the screen as the team headed off. About ten episodes later everyone was watching the screen intensely. Nobody had spoken up since Zabuza had appeared, just followed the storyline, with one exception of Anko wondering why it had taken Kakashi so long to train his team the tree walking technique, to wich Kitty replied with a simple, "he's lazy."

Kitty also dragged out the hanckerchiefs as Zabuza and Haku was buried, even the grownups smiling gently at Naruto's declaration of his Ninja way.

"Right" Kitty said with a sigh, stretching slightly. "We have seen a lot already but if we continue going now we will end up in the chunin exams and then we will never be able to stop watching. So why don't we call it a night now?"

"Great plan" Tsume said, yawning hugely. "I have a clan to look after."

Kitty turned time back on, Tsume ruffling Kitty's hair as she walked out the door.

"See you tomorrow pup, same place and time I suppose?"

"If that works for all of you I don't see why not."

"Perfect" Anko said, standing up herself. "For now I need some dango… and some sleep."

"See you tomorrow" Kitty said with a smile as the two women left, leaving team 9 behind.

"I have a question for you" Kurenai said.

"Shoot" Kitty said.

"That battle… The Uchiha activated his sharingan, but after what I heard he already got it."

"Yeah that was my fault" Kitty said with a sigh. "And I wish I hadn't done it, and believe me it happened by accident. Simply put it was another class where I kicked Sasuke's butt and something must have snapped inside him because suddenly his damn eyes was red."

Kurenai nodded. "All right… and if Tazuna comes and ask for help by the Konoha shinobi?"

"I have already asked the Sandaime to use that particular mission by combining team's 7 and 9… more people equals better chances, right?"

Kurenai sighed. "I trust that you know what you are doing Petro."

"Don't I always?" Kitty asked, grinning impishly at Kurenai as the dark haired woman left with a sigh, leaving only Kitty behind to say good night to Naruto and Hinata, who left without anything other than a hug and a small see you in the morning.

Then finally everyone was gone and Kitty got into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"D rank missions are so boring."

Kitty smiled at Naruto's grumblings as she painted the fence in front of her.

"Don't complain, it's easy money and we get paid for doing it, nothing wrong with that" Kitty said with a smile, adjusting her hitai ite who had started falling towards her eye.

Hinata rose from where she sat near a nearby garden tending to a bunch of roses.

"Yeah what Kitty said," she agreed, patting her hands to clear them of dirt. "Besides, this beats having to run after Tora… again."

"Poor cat" Kitty said with a small giggle, having turned on her kajougan after the last time they had captured the orange cat, who more or less begged them to not deliver her into the hands of 'quote' the demon pig woman 'unquote'.

The door to the house belonging to the old woman who had requested help with her garden opened up, and Kurenai stepped out, taking a bunch of paper money from Mrs. Gusei with a small bow.

"All right guys, mission complete, that was number 4, you think you have it in you for one more before the day ends before we head back to Kitty's place?"

"Absolutely" Kitty said with passion, Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Very well, then let's head back to Hokage Sama for todays last mission."

As they walked out the door Hinata turned to Kitty and Naruto. "100 Ryo says that Tora escaped again and we have to get her back."

"Him actually", Kitty said with a grin. "One of the reasons why he always runs off, the bows and perfume is killing him, or so he claimed."

And with that tidbit of information everyone on team 9 laughed, including Kurenai.

…

"NO, NO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO, DON'T SEND ME BACK THERE."

Kitty sighed. "I'm sorry Tora but you know how this works, don't make it harder than it already is. Besides I am sure you will find a way to escape once more."

"THAT'S HARDLY THE PROBLEM IS IT?"

"No need to shout Tora."

Kitty looked over at Naruto and Hinata, both sporting deep claw marks on various places on their skin, their outfits dirty and ruffled after chasing the cat through the forest.

Kurenai smiled apologetic. While Kitty's Kajougan made her able to speak and understand animal languages, when she spoke she sounded human to everyone around her.

"I'm sorry Tora, we need to do this to get money."

Kurenai gently scratched the distraught cat behind it's ears. Tora relaxed just enough to stop squirming in Kitty's hands as the team walked in the door where the daimio's wife waited, taking Tora back into her arms.

Kitty bit back a remark to chastise the woman, making a mental note to go to her soon to be new big sister and ask about animal cruelty laws in Konoha. She didn't care how wealthy the Daimiyo's wife was, poor Tora had suffered enough.

"All right" Kurenai said as she collected the payment for their last job. "You have done enough missions today, there is 4 hours until we meet back at Kitty's place, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Will do", Kitty said with a smile.

She got her money and smiled. "Sweet, now if you will all excuse me I have stuff to do and money to spend, see you all tonight."

And with that Kitty rushed out the door and headed downtown. Kitty had done her homework and asked around for the best weapon shop the day before, wanting to find a real thief blade so she could return the training one to Asuma. And after having gotten through a few missions, as well as digging up some of the money she had spared up since school she now had a pretty decent amount for a good blade.

Rounding a corner she finally found the shop she had been searching for, a weapon shop simply called the steel dragon. Walking in she smiled as she saw who sat behind the counter, sharpening a kunai.

"Good evening Tenten, how's life?"

Tenten looked up at Kitty curiously. "Do I know you?"

"We meet briefly on the day of my graduation… I'm on Hyuuga Hinata's team; I'm sure your teammate Neji has been grumbling about it the last couple of days."

Tenten sighed. "Yeah he tends to do that… I remember you now, you admired my wakizashi."

"Guilty as charged" Kitty said. "Hey I am here as a customer, do you guys sell thief blades?"

Tenten smiled. "Another Kenjutsu specialist huh? Sure I seem to recall that we have a couple."

Tenten rose from her chair and walked past displays of kunais, shurikens, katanas and more, until she reached a place in the back.

"We seldom sell any of these so we keep them in the back… now let's see, this should be about your size and weight."

Tenten came back with a beautiful blade. The hilts were made up in a crystal white, with icy blue cloth tied around it. The blades themselves were marvelous, and Kitty wondered for a little while if she saw some blue deep within the grey steel.

Kitty took the blade, feeling the weight and balance in her hands.

"How much and is this a chakra blade?"

"3000 Ryo and yes."

Kitty nodded. She could afford that… and maybe even more. "And if I asked you to make some decorative carvings on the blades… how much extra?"

"500 per blade, double if you want it on both sides."

"So five thousand all in all… I can do that. Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil so I can show you what I want?"

"Sure" Tenten said with a smile.

Kitty sat down and started drawing a rough sketch. On one blade, a ferocious wolf head snarled and bared it's fangs. Along the edge, Kitty wrote a small inscription. Destroyer of sunlight.

The other sketch was made out of a roaring tiger's head, the mouth open and its teeth bared to the enemy. A new inscription followed on the edge this time too. Protector of the innocent.

"There you go Tenten, how long until it's done?"

"Come by in an hour and I'll have it ready" Tenten promised, looking at the drawings.

"What's this thing with the wolf and destroyer of sunlight? Isn't that kind of random?"

Kitty smiled. It's an old legend from where I was originally from before I came to Konoha. "The wolf was a ferocious beast that it was prophesied would eat the sun the day the world went under. After a while I intend to try and cloak the blade in elemental chakra and I have an affinity for water… the first one who tamed the element water was the moon… I thought it was fitting."

Tenten smiled. "Nice… now I should get started on this, see you in an hour Kitty."

Kitty nodded and walked out, deciding to simply walk along the streets for an hour. Kitty wandered for a while without any means of direction or method, finally finding herself nearby the training grounds. For a little while she enjoyed the silence, until she realized that there was a strange mewling coming from afar.

Kitty frowned and activated her kajougan, listening intently.

"Mommy!"

"LET MOMMY GO!"

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"DON'T TOUCH MY CUBS."

Kitty opened her eyes and rushed towards the sound as fast as she could without making any sounds, rushing through the trees until she found what had made the noise.

A huge tiger lay wounded in the clearing, it's size reminding Kitty of the tigers in the forest of death. Snuggling close to the grown tiger was two younger tiger cubs, one white, and the other orange. Ten men surrounded the hurt tiger, a few of them cackling wildly.

"Try not to stab her too much boys," came the voice of a large burly man. "Her skin won't fetch us nearly as much if they are full of holes."

'Poachers' Kitty through with a growl, and acted immediately. True to her word she had tried out a few water ninjutsu in between the missions that day, as well as remembering a few from the academy. Also she had woken early that day and tried out a few of Haku's ice jutsu's, and had started making pretty impressive ice Senbon needles. It was those who she threw at the poachers first, knocking out about 5 with a well aimed shot at their arteries.

Kitty disappeared into the shadows before the remaining five realized that they were under attack. The leader growled, but smiled in triumph as Kitty came running out of the bushes.

He threw a kunai and hit a fatal spot. His grin disappeared as fast as Kitty's mizu bunshin did, and reacted just a little too late as two more men fell forward, a kunai lodged into their backs. He and his final lackey got close together, the two standing back to back… or at least that's what he thought. He suddenly felt a kunai at his throath, and a small growl in his ear.

"Don't worry", came Kitty's sweet voice. "I won't cut you too much, the prize I will get for your head would be hard to get if they can't recognize your face."

And with that Kitty slit the man's throath, making him drown in his own fluids. Kitty looked around, seeing the final henchman where she had put him after silently breaking his neck.

She rushed up to the tiger and her cubs, looking at the injuries, the cubs calling out to their mother who was unconscious and had a large cut through her stomach.

Kitty cursed, but acted as quickly as she could, turning her ring around, teleporting to a few miles away from the outside of the Inuzuka compound. She rushed in and knocked hard and fast on the first door she came too.

A grown Inuzuka opened, looking down at her. "Can I help you?"

"I 'pant' am looking 'pant' for Inuzuka Hana. Poachers 'pant' woods 'pant' mother with cubs."

The man looked at her then rushed out. "This way" he said, starting to jog, Kitty following him. "That door" the man said pointing as he and Kitty rounded the corner. "That's where the main head and her family live."

"Thank you" Kitty said, rushing away, waving good bye over her head at the boy.

Once again she started banging on the door, not stopping until Kiba came to tell her to shut it. He looked curiously at Kitty.

"Kitty? What's up?"

"No time to explain 'pant' I need to talk to Hana."

Kiba simply allowed Kitty entry, Kitty rushing in to see that Hana and Tsume looked up from where they sat at a nearby table playing some sort of card game.

Tsume frowned. "Kitty? What are you doing here?" Kitty ignored her and turned to Hana, grabbing her soon to be sister by the shoulders.

"Poachers 'pant' in the woods. Managed to kill them but 'pant' tiger, two cubs 'pant' she needs medical attention yesterday."

Hana rose as soon as Kitty finished, promising to get her gear as fast as she could, Kitty sighing in relief, taking the glass of water that Tsume handed her.

"I'll join you" Tsume said gruffly. "You may need a jounin present just in case there are more poachers around."

Hana came back and Kitty led the way as fast as she could. Finally at the clearing, she activated her kajougan, stepping up to the tigers.

"Hey… you ok? I brought help."

The mother tiger opened an eye heavily. "You speak our tongue?"

"Yes… I brought someone to take a look at your wounds, please don't try to move."

"I can't move man cub, that's not going to be a problem."

Hana had rushed up to the tiger, winching at the damage.

"Wow those poachers did a number on her that's for sure."

The cubs were still mewling and crying. "Mommy? Are you ok mommy?"

The tiger growled reassuringly for her cubs. "Worry not children, they are here to help with what they can."

Kitty looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner… I heard the cubs crying so I rushed up here but… you were already so tired out."

The large cat looked at Kitty, wincing as Hana lay a hand over the wound.

"They tried to take my cubs. They lured me into a trap and tried to take my cubs… I got injured getting out of it and saving them, and would do so again… not that I think that I will get that chance."

Kitty looked at the majestic animal. "What makes you say that? I can feel it… my time draws to a close… your friend knows it too."

Kitty turned to look at Hana, who looked at the wound worried. "Hana… she says she think she's done for… please tell me that's not true."

Hana sighed. "I am sorry Kitty… she has a pierced lung, multiple broken ribs and more. I'm honestly surprised she has lived this long."

Kitty shook her head, trying to not cry. The tiger looked at her.

"Thank you man cub… if you hadn't come, they would have taken my cubs from me… please… make sure that Awai and Ankoku are taken care of… they only have each other now."

The cubs cried and rushed up to their mother's face. "Mommy. Are you leaving us mommy?"

"I am sorry my dears… mommy needs to sleep the long sleep now. Promise me that you will behave and take care of each other."

"We promise."

"I promise too "Kitty said, sniffing and drying her eyes.

"Thank you." And with that the large tiger closed her eyes, never to open them again. Kitty sniffed and rose to her feet, turning to Tsume and Hana who had given her some time to say good bye.

"Tsume… I know that the Inuzuka's are a dog clan… but I am taking in these two as my own companions. I promised their mother that I'd take care of them. And I will, even if I have to fight the entire clan for the right, yourself included."

Tsume grinned. "No worries pup… the cats can stay. Anyone who has a problem with that can take it up with me."

Kitty smiled and turned to the cubs. "You are going to stay with me now… is that ok?"

The white tiger looked at her with a small look of skepticism, but nodded.

The dark orange tiger mewled, looking over to her mother, before nodding too.

"All right then. I am Kitty, a pleasure to meet you."

The white tiger cub spoke up, in a typical boyish show tone. "I'm Awai, this is my sister Ankoku."

"A pleasure" Kitty said, rising gently. "This is Hana and Tsume, my sister and mother."

"They smell funny" Awai said, sniffing the air gently. "They smell like wolves."

Kitty laughed. "What?" Tsume asked.

"Awai think's you smell like wolves."

Tsume laughed, but crouched down, holding out a hand, letting the tigers get used to her smell. "They will get used to the smell, considering where they will be staying. Now then how about you go home Kitty, I will come by with some stuff when I come your way later."

"Yeah of course thanks Ts… mom."

Tsume smiled and ruffled Kitty's hair. "Think nothing of it pup, now why don't you head back, Hana and I will stay, someone needs to tell the Hokage that someone tried to take off with a tiger that should be inside one of the training areas."

Kitty nodded and walked off, Awai and Ankoku rushing of to walk beside her, one at each side. Kitty smiled at them and promised them both that after she had picked up her blade at Tenten's and gotten home she would tell them everything they wanted to know, and even a little more.

Returning to the steel dragon, Kitty asked the two tiger cubs to wait outside, before walking in.

"Hi Tenten, is my blade ready?"

"See for yourself" Tenten said with a smile, holding out the beautiful blade.

"Perfect" Kitty said with a grin, dragging out her wallet, pulling out the Ryo.

"Here you go Tenten, nice doing business with you."

"Likewise" Tenten said with a smile. Kitty took the blades and secured them tightly over her shoulders in a cross.

"Hey Tenten, one quick question before I go. I have seen you training and it seems to me that most of your skills lie in throwing weapons towards your opponent, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How do you deal with wind jutsu users?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well simply put, if someone were to use a powerful wind jutsu that would render your projectiles useless… how would you deal with it?"

Tenten didn't answer, the look on her face being the one of someone who had had an epiphany.

"Well I suppose you will work something out" Kitty said with a shrug and kept walking.

"See you around Tenten."

Once outside, both Awai and Ankoku were at her side once again. "What is that?" Awai asked curiously.

"This is a thief blade" Kitty said, holding it out for the cubs to see. "It's what I have instead of claws to fend off the bad guys."

"It's pretty" Ankoku said, watching the blade as it shone in the setting sun.

"Thank you. Now let's go home, if you are going to stay with me there is some stuff you need to know."

Kitty explained as good as she could about her life and her abilities to the young tigers, as the three sat on her bed in her apartment. She told about her magic, as well as her life in Konoha. She told them about her family and her friends as well as the people she knew in everyday life. The cubs listened in and (whit a little help of Kitty's ring) was able to understand it all, as well as looking forward to helping Kitty as her new companions.

A knock on the door made all three look up and made Kitty aware of how late it actually was.

"Stay in here for now" Kitty told her new friends, closing the door to her bedroom, opening up the door to let Hinata and Naruto in.

"Hi guys, how has your day been?"

"Nothing special" Hinata said with a shrug. "Naruto took me to Ichiraku's for a quiet dinner before we headed back to my place to train."

"And you Kitty, what have you done?"

"That's a story I think I should tell when the others come, I'd rather not tell this over and over again. Now sit down, the others should come by soon."

Naruto and Hinata walked in, Naruto stopping as he saw Kitty's new blade lying on the table.

"Got a new blade Kitty?"

"Yeah, custom inscriptions and everything."

"Not bad" Hinata said smiling, looking it over. "I'm glad that I won't be at the other end of this blade, it looks like it will hurt."

"I call it harmony" Kitty said smiling. "One part to destroy, the other to protect."

Kitty turned as a new knock came on the door, opening up for Anko and Kurenai.

"Evening" Kitty said letting them in. "Now that everyone except Tsume is here I think I should tell you about my day."

Kurenai and Anko looked towards Hinata and Naruto curiously, but the kids could do nothing more than to shrug.

"A while after we got the rest of the day off I walked around aimlessly before I heard a cry for help… and I ended up saving a tiger and her two cubs from poachers. I got Hana as soon as I could but… the mother didn't make it."

Kurenai sighed. "That's too bad… they probably lured the mother out from the forest of death… what became of the cubs?"

Kitty didn't answer, simply walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. The two cubs came rushing out, glancing at the new people curiously.

Kitty smiled. "The white tiger is Aiwa, he's more curious and bolder of the two. His sister here is called Ankoku, she's a lot more careful and shy… they are my new companions, I promised their mother to look after them."

Anko smiled and crouched down, the two tigers sniffing the air gently. "She smells of home" Ankoku said to Kitty, making the blonde smile.

"Why am I not surprised that you smell like the forest of death Anko?"

"Between us kiddo, Tsume called me after you left, asking me to check out the area since I knew it the best… see if there was any chance of more dangerous things coming in or out, depending on your view."

Kitty looked up as there was a new knock on the door, opening it and letting Tsume come in. The Inuzuka head came in, carrying a bag filled with everything from small beds to toys.

"Most of it are meant for dogs, but I thought it was better than nothing" Tsume said, smiling as the two tigers recognized her and ran up to say hello.

"Thanks" Kitty said smiling, taking the bag.

"All right, you guys sit down, I'll get these two to sleep." Kitty led the mewling and protesting tigers into her room, letting them know that tomorrow was another day, but until then, they needed sleep.

She walked out and found Tsume admiring Harmony. "Destroyer of sunlight huh? That sounds ominous."

"It sort of is" Kitty said smiling.

"It is based on a story from my world."

"Care to tell it?" Tsume asked.

"I don't see why not" Kitty said with a smile. "But I need to make it the short version. In my world, for a little over a century ago my people believed in many gods and many stories based off of them. It is said that once upon a time, the god of mischief Loki came back to Asgard, the home of the gods, with a wolf puppy at his side, not telling any of the gods where he had gotten it."

"The wolf was named Fenrir and over the years he grew and grew, until only Loki and the god of war Tyr dared go near it to give it food. One day the gods got afraid of the wolf, and dared not let it roam free. They forged a chain and told Tyr to use it on the wolf. Tyr did but the wolf destroyed the chain and sat free, telling Tyr to spread the word that the Fenrir wolf was strong."

"The gods tried making a stronger chain, but once again the Fenrir wolf destroyed the chain. The gods then went to the dwarves, the best smithies in the world, and asked for help. The dwarfs made a chain, using magic to make it work. They used the sounds of a cat's paw, the beard of a woman, the roots of the mountains, the fear of a bear, the breath of a fish and the spit of a bird. And because they used these ingredients you can no longer find any of it left in the world."

"When the gods arrived with the chain the wolf got suspicions, because the chain was so thin. So therefore he told them that one of them had to stick his hand into his mouth as payment, then they could try and bind him. The only god daring was Tyr. Tyr lost his hand and the wolf was tied up, it didn't get loose, the more he fought the stronger the chain became. The wolf got chained down and no one but the gods knows where he is."

"And the sunlight?" Tsume asked.

"In ancient times it was said that on Ragnarok, the day the world is destroyed, the Fenrir wolf will come loose from his chain, eat the leader of the gods and swallow the sun whole."

Anko whistled at that. "Yeah that will give him some major stomach burns if nothing else."

Kitty smiled at that. "Not a lot of mythology makes sense in modern times. Now how about we continue watching the show?"

"More animated goodness, don't mind if we do" Anko said and flopped down on the couch.

Kitty smiled and turned her ring around, stopping the world around the room before she turned on her TV once again. The occupants of the room all smiled at the quick looks of the other teams, including a very tired team 8 with Kurenai looking over them, as the Hokage's hawk flew over the sky calling everyone inn for a meeting. Anko smiled at the meeting.

"Chuunin exams… I have a feeling that this will be good."

Naruto looked up. "So what are the chunin exams?"

"It's basically a tournament" Kitty said with a shrug. "It's the only way for a genin to be promoted, but it changes from year to year."

Kitty stopped talking as a bunch of new figures arrived. "Hey Naruto… pay attention."

Naruto looked up to see the arrival of the sand siblings, Kankuro annoyed by Konohamaru. At first Naruto didn't get why Kitty sounded so serious… and then Gaara came on screen.

"That boy right there Naruto… you will come to think of as family… and you two are more alike than you will ever imagine."

Naruto didn't comment on this, just looked at the red haired boy as he walked off on screen, before the picture changed and Hinata groaned.

"Great, Neji's here t… hey Kitty, you meet him already didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. Never cared much for him, he becomes better in the later anime but right now he's a darn douche… I like Tenten though, always figured her for a lesbian."

Anko looked up. "Do I have competition for your affection?"

"We could always ask her if she's up for a threesome" Kitty said with a naughty grin.

"Not in my house you're not" Tsume said firmly, making Anko laugh and Kurenai sigh.

The episodes continued on… and then it was time for the first chunin exam. As all the characters entered the room and got to talking, Kitty growled as Kabuto came onscreen.

"Another douchebag?" Anko asked offhanded. "Something like that yes," Kitty answered. Anko noticed Kitty refusing to fully answer, but didn't question it. As a matter of fact Anko just sat and watched… until Ibiki came on screen.

"Oh my god, IBIKI?"

"Who's Ibiki?" Kurenai asked, Naruto and Hinata having more than enough just watching the screen.

"Ibiki is Anko's boss" Kitty said. "And man is he good at what he does, seriously, I get chills every time I watch this part."

The exam started, and realization grew in Naruto and Hinata's eyes as both Sasuke and Sakura realized what was going on.

Naruto groaned however. "Oh come on, how in the world can I be this dumb?"

"Bad teachers" Kitty said with a smile. "Besides even if you did know you had to cheat, how would you do it? That world's you have no jutsu's he can use with the exception of the kage bunshin, and that would be taken as cheating and all of you would be thrown out. Besides… it's not like you are going to flunk this test, this game is all about being calm."

Anko, Kurenai and Tsume gave Kitty a small sideways glance as Ibiki announced that it was time for the final question, as well as the catch. Naruto and Hinata gaped in shock, Kitty smiled, and Tsume whistled.

"Man he's good" she said with an approving grin.

"He wouldn't be the head interrogating specialist if he wasn't… now pay attention this is the best part."

Everyone watched as Naruto slammed his hand on the table, as well as giving his speech of how Ibiki could go suck it, making even Anko grin, before Ibiki informed everyone that they had passed. Naruto and Hinata blinked. But before they could ask what was going on Ibiki explained it.

A ninja can never choose to not take a job because it was too risky. He drew off his bandana, making a few wince at the sight. Just as he had finished Kitty grinned.

"Wait for it", she muttered, everyone looking at the screen as someone came flying through the window.

As the chaos calmed down Anko stood proudly animated on the screen, and Kitty could no longer hold it in and started to bawl with laughter. Tsume followed, as did Naruto and Hinata. Kurenai simply shook her head and Anko grinned.

"Nice entrance, great plan that, I think I'll keep it."

Then the laughter stopped as Anko on screen turned to everyone, telling them that she'd cut over half of them in her test, telling everyone to meet up at a certain training ground. Tsume blinked.

"You are sending kids into the deadly forest are you insane?"

"She's Anko of course she is" Kitty said, kissing Anko on the cheek to show that she didn't care the least. "Besides, Kiba managed well, it's the others who will run into trouble."

"Others meaning who exactly?" Kitty looked at Kurenai who had voiced the question, but didn't answer.

Instead she looked towards the screen where Naruto had insulted Anko, making her throw her kunai at her. Naruto gulped.

"Kitty, your woman is insane."

"Fully aware of it," Kitty said, smiling as Anko poked her playfully in the side.

Then Anko started explaining phase 2 of the chunin exam, giving everyone time to sign the papers she provided.

"Guys before we continue I'd like to repeat what I said yesterday" Kitty said, a serious undertone in her voice. "Sometimes we need to let the bad guys win."

Everyone looked at Kitty, as the screen in front of them announced countdown to entry the forest of death.

And as they counted down, Anko had a strange feeling of having to scratch her shoulder, right over the place where her curse mark once had been.


End file.
